When One Door Closes
by yaoigirl22
Summary: Gibbs knew he couldn't keep saying no, and as he looked into large green eyes, for once he was glad he said yes. Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS **

**Warnings: Slash, mentions of MPREG, forced marriage.**

**A/N: This is an AU, Kate's alive, it's Gibbs/McGee and mention of MPreg...and that's it!**

* * *

><p><strong>When One Door Closes<strong>

Agent Andrew Woods did not like his job, it was high paying and the benefits were great, but the job description was little to be desired.

"Mr. Woods" Cindy the NCIS Director's secretary said, "the Director will see you now"

Andrew sighed but nodded, before picking up his black brief case and going through the door.

"Welcome Agent Woods" Leon said, "please, have a seat"

Andrew sat down in the seat in front of the Director's desk, and once Leon sat down Andrew opened his briefcase and pulled out a yellow folder.

"These are the employees that our Agency found"

Leon took the folder and went through them, there was six in total, and he inwardly groaned when he saw two in particular.

"The Agency has given you a week to tell your employees, then I will return with candidates profiles for them to choose from"

"Just a week?" Leon questioned.

"I know, but the Agency have found that NCIS Washington DC has the highest percentage of unmarried employees than any other state"

Leon decided it was just best to nod, after all six was truly a high number.

Note the sarcasm.

He was also sure that one of his Agents was one of the causes for the sudden rush.

"Also I hate to have to tell you this, but if none of the chosen are willing to cooperate, they will be fired or worse"

"I am aware" Leon said.

Andrew gave a small almost sad smile before letting himself out, once the man left Leon leaned back against his chair with a weary gaze, this was something he tried to avoid even though he knew it was inevitable.

THIS was inevitable.

Still he felt that he had some hope or at least some time left.

"_So much for that" _he thought.

* * *

><p>"Good morning Jethro"<p>

"Hey Duck"

Leroy Jethro Gibbs leaned against the wall next to his friend Donald Millard a.k.a Ducky or Duck, he then scanned the waiting area, there were four more NCIS employees sitting on leaning against the wall or sitting, waiting as well.

Two he recognized as Field Agents from another Team, the other he knew was from the Legal Department, the other he wasn't so sure of, but was probably one of their Geeks.

"Any ideas as to way the Director has called us?" Ducky asked.

Gibbs shrugged, when had gotten the call that the Director wanted to see him, he had taken his time, mostly because he knew it would piss Leon off, but because he hadn't had he morning coffee. Once he had that, he slapped Tony upside the head for a comment before heading up, and was surprised to see the large group waiting and that was probably one of the reasons why he didn't just burst into the office as usual.

"The Director will see you all now" Cindy said, coming out of the man's office and holding the door open for them.

Exchanging curious glances before one by one they filed in.

"Please have a seat" Leon said indicating to the large table inside the room, it was used for such purposes as this.

"What's this about Leon" Gibbs asked when the man started to pace the room.

Leon glanced at him, before sighing and sitting down in one of the vacant chairs.

"I got a visit from the Agency"

Everybody suddenly sat straight up and tensed.

The Agency was well known….and well disliked.

"You six are the only ones in NCIS that are singled or currently past the none dating timeline"

Leon held his hand up silencing the protests, which he knew was coming.

"You all know I've tried to stall as long as I could, but considering that how many requests have been denied" here he gave a look at Gibbs, who met it with a raised brow. "I'm not surprised, I've been given a week to inform and convince you all to agree, and a week later the Agent will return with candidates' profiles, you are to pick one. If you refuse to cooperate, you will fired or jailed for treason"

"All because we refuse to be breeded like dogs!" the Agent Mikey exclaimed.

"And what would you like me to do Agent Williams? Storm the White House and hold the president hostage until he changed the law?"

"Sounds like a plan to me" Gibbs said.

Leon glared at him, before shaking his head, "You all have one week to get you thoughts together" he then said before dismissing them.

"So that's it?" the other Agent Lily asked.

Leon said nothing else.

"Well this sucks" Lupin, the one of Legal sighed as he stood, the Geek, Mike said nothing.

"I must say, this very unnerving news for me, mother will quite happy though" Ducky said, earning an amused glance from Gibbs, and a twitch of the lip from Leon.

Leon then watched them go, letting out a breath of relief when the door closed.

"_That had went _**way **_better than I expected" _he thought.

After all the US…no the World Government was unpopular with the people at the moment.

It was years ago, no one was sure, though there have been many theories the most popular one was nuclear testing gone bad. A virus had swept through the Globe, at first many thought it to be the flu, but when people started dying not only in America but all parts of the World from the same flu-like symptoms the World Leaders knew they had a problem, a problem that couldn't be fixed for five years.

Five years later, a group of the World's most advances scientists came together and were able to locate and kill the Virus but at a cost.

Humanities population had suffered greatly.

The World Leaders then came together and sought a way to save their species, the solution, controlled Birthing, every single woman was given an examination and those with best results were paired with a man, who also went through examination, and were expected to have a child by the first year, by the following year a second child would be born. It was during that time that something else was discovered.

A selected amount of men had a mutant gene in them that allowed them to conceive a child, the World Leaders pounced on the opportunity, and soon a world law was formed that stated that every man and woman must have a least one child in every house.

Of crouse it was promised that it was only temporary.

That was years ago, the law was still active, with some adjustments, but still unpopular with the people.

"DiNozzo said it best _the only time the World Leaders agree on anything is when they're fucking up their own people" _Leon said.

* * *

><p><em><strong> Review Please!<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.**

**Warnings: Slash, mentions of Mpreg.**

**Pairings: Gibbs/Tim, Ducky/? and other surprise pairings. **

**Warnings: Hey guys I'm back! Computers fixed and all. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>When One Door Closes<strong>

"I can't believe you and Ducky are getting mail-ordered brides"

"Tony!"

"What?"

Tony blinked innocently at his two teammates who glared at him.

"Can you be anymore sexist?"

Tony though about it, "Nope" he then said with a grin.

Kate just sighed, while Ziva shook her head.

"Oh come on, you guys are telling me you wouldn't do this, it the chance to find the perfect guy…or my case woman"

"Yes, but I then would always spend my time wondering if they're happy or not"

"Yeah, those people are trained to be happy Tony" Kate added.

"Details, details" Tony waved his hand dismissively before turning his attention to his Boss.

"So Boss, who'd you pick? Let me guess, she's a red-head"

"Wouldn't know DiNozzo"

All three Agents blinked at the man who was going through files and reports.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Tony asked

"I mean I didn't pay that much attention, now back to work"

"But—"

"Now Ziva"

Quickly the three Agents went back to their reports, though they kept glancing at their boss, every now and again.

Gibbs merely ignored them, and the nagging voice in the back of his head that told him what an idiot he was for losing his temper.

Barely four days ago, he was sent an e-mail that stated that him and his entire team were on desk duty until further notice. The damn thing wasn't even signed but the Agent knew well who it was from.

Leon.

The man had placed his team, HIS team on desk duty all because he refusing to cooperate with a government who didn't have the balls to own up to their own mistakes. _Fine then _he had thought at the moment, as he grabbed one of the papers with a potential candidate on it, he didn't even look at it as he stuffed it in a folder, made his way to the director's office, burst through the door and slammed it on the man's desk.

"_Here!" _He had said, before the other could say a word, _"Now put my team back on!"_

Leon wisely had merely nodded and watched the man go.

Now in the present time, Gibbs was trying to beat down the worry that was growing over the fact, that in a short time he was going to be married…again.

* * *

><p>Tony finally stopped glancing at his Boss and turned his eyes to his report, in all honesty while he may talk like this was the greatest thing since sliced bread; the Senior Agent felt that this whole law thing was just wrong. To force someone, complete strangers to marry each other in the name of humanity didn't make a lick of sense.<p>

To him, there were enough people in the world, and considering he had to hunt half of them down, Tony was proud to say he was an expert. He also knew that it was going to be his turn soon.

After all four-five was right around the corner.

Though he was more worried for Kate and Ziva, and knew that the only reason why Agents weren't beating down the two women's door was because

Ziva's daddy was a man in high places.

Both were in serious relationships

Or at least that's the only reason's he could see for the two not to be harassed.

"DiNozzo, you're not working"

"Working now Boss, quick question through. Are we invited to the wedding?"

"DiNozzo!"

"Being quiet now Boss"

* * *

><p>Agents Woods was surprised when he got all five of the folders back with picked candidates, surprised but pleased; he didn't want to have to make the Call. Once in his car in the NCIS parking garage, he looked through them, and raised a brow at the choices.<p>

"_Interesting" _he thought.

He stared at them for few more seconds before putting them back into his case and headed out towards the Ark.

The Ark was where all the potential candidates were housed; to the outsider it looked like a regular college, but inside it was an entirely different matter.

"Afternoon Agent Woods" greeted the guard as he let the other in.

"Afternoon Charles" Woods greeted before driving through and parking his car.

He made his way inside, greeting those who passed by as he made his way to the elevator, and to the second floor. The metal doors dinged open when it reached its destination and Woods stepped off, he went to the door to the left and knocked.

"Enter" came the voice on the other end.

"Hey Chief, got the last of the files" Woods said as he entered and handed the case to his Boss.

"Good work, any problems?"

"None"

"That's what I like to hear; Oh! Before I forget, Mary's looking for you"

Woods nodded with a smile and went to look for the woman, his job done.

* * *

><p>About two weeks later Gibbs received a letter stating the date, time and place of that his marriage was going to take place.<p>

Apparently the Courthouse was an appropriate place for a wedding in the eyes of the US government, go figure.

Also note the sarcasm.

Another two weeks around nine am, found Gibbs being ushered into a long stretched limo, by two bulky black suit men, they said as stated in letter he received two weeks ago that they were here to escort him to the Courthouse.

"You mean to make sure I don't suddenly end up in Vegas" Gibbs said as he entered car, the guards said nothing as they closed the door and climbed into the limo themselves.

After all, the case of James Mansion was common knowledge in the Law Enforcement place.

The Courthouse was packed, with lines that seem to go on for miles, lucky for him and possibly everyone else, Gibbs was escorted to a private office, where a priest and some official person were waiting.

"Ah right on time" said the woman, she gave Gibbs a smile before turning to one of the escorts in.

"Bring the other in" she said.

The man nodded and disappeared into a side door.

The woman smiled at Gibbs, who mere stared, after moments of no other reaction, the woman's smile fell and she nervously cleared her throat.

Finally the door opened and the escort walked out behind him was the candidate Gibbs had chosen, the Agent raised a brow at the gender, both eyebrows going up when he took note of how young the other looked from what he could see.

"Agent Gibbs, I would like to introduce you to your new Spouse Timothy McGee" the woman introduced.

Timothy shifted nervously under the intense stare.

"Now then shall we begin?"

The marriage wasn't anything to write home about, in fact all they did was having the marriage license signed and rings exchange, and the woman congratulated them and sent them on their way.

When they pulled up to the Agent's house, the door was opened and the two stepped out, Gibbs blinked when he was handed a white envelope.

"Dowry" the Escort said, while the other retrieved two traveling bags from out the trunk, and placed them on the porch right next to Timothy.

"Have a pleasant evening" the Escort said, and then both drove off.

Gibbs watched them leave before sighing and entering his house, Timothy hesitated for a moment before following picking up his things along the way. Once inside the house Timothy watched his new husband pace around the place.

"Um..." he began trailing off and lowering his head when intense blue eyes turned his way.

* * *

><p>Gibbs paused in his pacing to look at the other man….at least he hoped it was a man, McGee looked so young, and he was very tempted to burp the other.<p>

The Agent studied his new….wife?... the young man was tall, with short brown hair, he was a little on the heavy side, but from what he could remember from that class he and his team was forced to take, Bearers as the men who could carry children were called, had a little bit more body fat than men who couldn't.

He also noted that the other had his head bowed, and now that he thought about, Timothy never once lifted his head.

"Something wrong with you head McGee?" he hadn't meant to sound harsh, but the damage was done. The young man flinched slightly but shook his head.

"Then lift it up and look at me"

There was some hesitation, then the head finally lifted and Gibbs found himself looking in big green eyes.

"Better" Gibbs said, "the guest room is upstairs to you left, the shower is down the hall to your right"

Timothy nodded, but said nothing as he watched his Spouse go down to the basement.

"_That could have gone better" _he thought, before heading upstairs with his things.

* * *

><p>After hours of just sanding, Gibbs finally opened the white envelope that he had tossed, he skimmed over the letter that congratulated him on his marriage, blah, blah, blah. When he saw the check, he blinked four times before he was sure that what he saw was the right amount.<p>

"_Hell with this I can retire early along with Kate, Abby, Ducky, Tony and Ziva four times" _he thought shocked.

Shaking his head he headed back up, taking note that it was nearly eight, he had missed lunch and dinner, a fact that his stomach was now making known. When he entered that kitchen he stopped when he noticed a plate of food on the counter , he looked around expecting McGee to pop out somewhere, when he didn't he warmed up the food and ate.

Once done, Gibbs thought it was the best meal he ever had.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reveiw Please!<em>**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.**

**Warnings: Slash!**

**A/N: I'm sorry this tooks so long! I was having a major writer's block with this one, but I think we're good, so enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>When One Door Closes<strong>

It was only when he was in the car heading to work that it finally hit Gibbs.

He was married….again! And to a man this time! A man. It was like bad mantra that reminded him a throbbing hangover.

Married to a complete stranger, and whose fault was that that he didn't read the information in the file? He sighed loudly in the car. If this had been a case, he would never have been so careless.

At least with his last three wives he knew _**something **_about them besides their name and gender. -Cue throbbing headache again. - Steely blue eyes looked at the finger that had been bare for so many years. His finger suddenly felt heavier. His life felt heavier.

More thoughts assaulted him while waiting for the elevator_._

"_And __of __course, __I __was __strictly __an __ass. __He__'__s __probably __nice, __yea, __right, __a __nice __KID! __How __old __is __he? __Make __a __baby? __Male __anatomy? __Well, __I __know __how __mine __works. __I __thought __I __left __show __and __tell __behind __in __grade __school.__" _The elevator arrived and he stepped in and pressed the button to his floor. _"__Can __he __really __get __pregnant? __Of __course __he __can, __he __wouldn__'__t __be __in __his __group __if __he __couldn__'__t._

"_Question__is:__Do __I __want __to __be __a __father __again?__" _He sighed again._ "__Hell, __I__'__m __a __Marine. __I __can __do __this.__" _The elevator arrived at its destination, and he groaned,_ "__I__'__m __in __way __over __my __head. __Serves __me __right __for __being __irresponsible.__"_

The doors opened.

"Honeymoon over?" was the first thing he heard when he breezed into the bullpen.

Gibbs blinked, at first surprised that Tony was actually here before him, but recovering he glared at Tony, until the Agent's grin faltered. He then made his way over to his desk, and focused on his work, instead of the stranger in his house. It was another hour before he realized he hadn't had any coffee yet due to all the distracting thoughts running through his head. He got up to rectify that issue.

* * *

><p>Tim sighed as he cleaned the plate, glass, and silverware and placed them in the drainer, instead of the dishwasher. Once done with that he decided to explore the house since there was nothing else to be done since his husband hadn't given him any instructions before he left for work. He stood before the sink and looked out into the backyard.<p>

His husband…

His new husband seems...well not violent, but Tim had a feeling the man had a bit of a temper, and that worried him a bit, after all he had heard stories around the Ark, and from his friend. His new husband had also seem surprised, like he didn't know that he got a man for a wife.

Tim moved away from the sink and made his way to the living room, he took in the old décor and even older television, he then headed upstairs taking note of the other door that he was sure lead to the basement. When he got upstairs the first door he opened reveled what can only be described as a little girl's room, it even had horses on the walls and sheets.

This disturbed him somewhat, was he married to a man who only saw him as breeding?

Tim bit his bottom lip in worry before moving on, he found the master bedroom, it was clean, military neat even. He closed the door, he bypassed his room and the bathroom and headed back downstairs to the door he saw earlier.

He opened it, his eyes widen at what he saw.

It was a nearly finished boat and even though it wasn't done Tim thought it was beautiful.

* * *

><p>Gibbs came home around midnight drained both physically and emotionally, he briefly wondered where his new….housemate was and probably figured him to be asleep. He headed to the kitchen, intent on getting coffee to take down with him to the basement, when he found a plate of food covered and with a note.<p>

"_Food in microwave, heat for two minutes" _

Gibbs blinked once again, surprised that the kid (Tim! His name is Tim) was able to find food to fix, and made a mental note to leave money for groceries before leaving tomorrow for work.

After dinner (which was amazingly good for just mashed potatoes, and drumlins) the ex-marine went upstairs to check on the younger man. The door was ajar, Gibbs quietly let himself in, he glanced around and saw that the closet was bare expect for the suitcases on the floor that he was sure was empty. He then looked at the bed and met with a picture that could be only described as pure innocence.

Tim was curled up in a ball, cuddling with his pillow, lips parted with content sighs coming out. Gibbs couldn't help but notice how soft and pouty the lips looked.

Tim moaned and rolled over and Gibbs left.

The next morning Tim found some money on the kitchen counter with a note the said.

"_For Food"_

Tim looked from the note and to the front door, he felt a rush of mixed excitement and fear. The rumors around the Ark were that when you got married you wouldn't leave the house that your new spouse would keep you under lock and keep, sure there were some stories where many found happy homes but those were outnumbered by the others.

"_Where __would __I __even __get __the __food?__" _he thought, he knew about grocery stores, but he didn't know where one was, he suppose he could ask a neighbor where one was.

After dressing, Tim stood in front of the door hesitating, before taking a deep calm breathe, reaching out and turning the knob.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review Please!<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

**A/N: The Writer's Block is over!**

* * *

><p><strong>When One Door Closes <strong>

Everything was so….big, and loud. It was totally different from the pictures and from what he could see from his bedroom window at the Ark, he was just happy that the store wasn't far or hard to find, though he did get distracted by all the cars that flew by, as well as the people.

He knew better than to believe some of the rumors that were around the Ark, he did, though that didn't stop him from looking for fangs.

When he got to the store he was startled by the doors parting for him and he cautiously took a step in, once inside he stopped and stared with awe.

"Hey move it!"

Tim jumped and looked over at the man that bumped into him, he watched as the man went and took a buggy, Tim followed his example and went down one of the rows. It took him a while but Tim was able to get over his awe of the store and concentrated on the list he made before leaving the house.

One of the things the Ark had taught him and the others, was not only how to cook but what kinds of food were best for his family to keep them healthy while keeping within a modest budget.

After gathering everything he headed to the check-out lines, he paused when he saw the express check, the regular check-out, and the self-check-out.

Which one should he pick?

"Can I help you sir?"

Tim jumped and whirled around, there was a young woman dressed in black pants and a red collared shirt, on it was a tag that read Meg.

I-I-I'm s-s-s-sorry?" Tim stuttered.

"I was wondering if you needed any help?" Meg asked, giving an apologetic smile for startling him, "you seem…lost, are you from out of town?"

"Oh I—" Before Tim could speak, several shots ranged out.

* * *

><p>Gibbs was five seconds away from killing his Senior Agent, really he was! And he wouldn't take the much effort either; all he would have to do is reach for his gun and…..<p>

_**Ring!**_

Save by the cellphone.

"Gibbs!" he barked into his phone, he listened to the other on the phone before snapping it shut, and turning to his team.

"Gear up, we got a bomber" he said, gathering his things and heading to the elevator, his team right behind him.

Once the door closed Gibbs felt a bit of worry, the shooter (A Marine, who possibly having a PSTD episode) was in his neighborhood, where his new…roommate was, that worry quickly dissolved, the store while close to his house wasn't the only one, there was one closer and chances that Tim would go the one he was going to was slim to none.

When they got to the place, police was there, along with FBI.

"Tobias" Gibbs said in way of greeting.

"Gibbs" Tobias responded.

"Agent Slacks!"

Beside the Senior FBI Agent, a tall dark-skinned Agent sighed, before glaring at Gibb's Senior Agent.

"Jackass" the Agent replied.

Both Agents flinched when both Bosses' smacked them upside the head.

"Enough you two" Tobias said before informing Gibbs on what's going on, "the Marine in there is Jonny Millar, we've been tracking him through three states, he held up three grocery stores and killed six of his hostages"

"And why is NCIS, just now knows about him?" Gibbs asked as they made their way to the head police officer, next to him was a young man who had to be a negotiator.

"Progress?" Gibbs asked.

"All we know is that there a dozen hostages" said the officer; he then pointed over to a group of people, "the group over there got out through the back"

"We didn't know he was a Marine" Tobias said, answering Gibbs's previous question.

Both Leaders ignored Tony's mumble that was no doubt rude and unprofessional, before Gibbs took the microphone away from the negotiator.

"Johnny Miller!" he called, "let's talk"

* * *

><p>Tim wasn't sure if this was just something the Norms (people who didn't live in the Ark) did, or this was really bad, judging from the eight crying people and the way Meg was clinging to him, Tim figured it was the later.<p>

"Stop crying!" The man with the gun ordered, making everyone jump in fear.

"Perhaps you shouldn't wave your gun around so much" Tim supplied, blinking curiously when Meg shushed them, the young woman gave a soft squeak when the gunman turned his gaze to them.

"Are you telling me what to do?!"

Tim shook his head, the man narrowed his eyes at him, before jumping at the sound of someone's voice shouting outside.

"Johnny Miller!" said the voice, "let's talk!"

It took Tim a moment to figure out why the voice sounded so familiar, when it clicked he gasp, it was his husband!

"Damn it!" the gunman cursed, his eyes swirling everywhere before they landed back on Tim, "come on" he then ordered, grabbing Tim's arm.

"No!" Meg cried.

"Shut up, or I'll put in a bullet in your head!" the gunman, apparently named Johnny shouted before dragging Tim to his feet and out the store, gun pressed against his skull.

Tim blinked in surprised at the sight of flashing cars, and what seem like thousands of people. His eyes trailed over everything, before they landed on his husband…who didn't look happy. Tim looked away from his husband to the person beside him and gasps.

"_What is he doing here!?"_

* * *

><p>When Johnny emerged out the store, Gibbs cursed, beside him he heard Ron curse as well, though he figured it was because the Marine had a hostage, and not because said hostage was his wife…husband….he'll figure it out later.<p>

"Hey Johnny" Gibbs said, putting down the mic

Johnny narrowed his eyes, body tensed pressing the barrel of the gun closer to McGee's head.

Gibbs glanced at Tim's face, the young man looked surprised, and maybe a bit confused, but not scared.

…Huh.

"Can we talk?" Gibbs then said, turning his attention back to Johnny.

"So talk, ain't going make much of a difference" Johnny answered.

"And how can you be so sure?" Gibbs asked.

Johnny smiled and clicked his gun.

Gibbs tensed, his heart raced.

"Johnny—"

Whatever Gibbs was going to say was interrupted when suddenly McGee was flipping the Marine over his shoulder and down onto the ground.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review Please!<em>**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Me and MaddieStJ are back!**

* * *

><p><strong>When One Door Closes <strong>

In the stunned silence all eyes focused on two men and one was on the ground moaning and groaning. The other looked…confused.

"Um…was I not supposed to do that?" Tim asked.

The sound of his voice snapped everyone back into action. Several officers came through picking up and cuffing the groaning man at Tim's feet; other officers moved past Tim to help the rest of the hostages, cautiously entering the store in case there were a few more…surprises. Tim watched it all for a moment before turning his eyes to his husband who was walking towards him. Tim lowered his head when the man stood close and stared him down.

"So," Gibbs said after a moment. "This "Ark" has lessons on dealing with hostage situations?"

"N-No," Tim stuttered, "I-I uh, I uh…"

"Tim!"

Tim squeaked when suddenly he was wrapped tightly in strong arms and his face buried in a broad chest.

"God, are you okay?!"

"Mmph?" came Tim's muffled reply.

"Scared the crap out of me when I saw you!"

"Mmph" Tim replied again.

"What?"

"Mmr."

"Huh?"

"Mmr!"

"Mmr? Oh Air!"

The arms released him, Tim greedily sucked in air, before glaring at the person who almost smothered him to death.

"Sorry," Ron said sheepishly.

Gibbs who had been pushed aside by Ron stared at the two, raising a surprised brow when Tim hugged the FBI Agent, his face pulled in a huge grin. He was even more surprised at his own emotional state.

"What are you doing here?" Tim asked when they pulled apart.

"Work," Ron answered. "But what about you? What are you…Oh!"

Gibbs watched the silent communication between the two men, and the conclusion he was coming up was both shocking and surprising. He also wondered if Tobias knew that his partner was a Bearer…or if the man was married to Agent Sacks. Either way someone had some explaining to do.

"McGee!"

Both jumped and turned wide-eyed at him, Tim squirming and blushing slightly when he realized he had forgotten about his husband. Ron looked between the two, dark eyes flashing in realization just as Gibbs's team and Tobias appeared, the looks on their faces told the ex-Marine that they knew something juicy was going on and they wanted to know and they wanted to know now.

Bunch of gossips.

With a soft sigh, Gibbs ignored them as he grabbed hold of Tim's arm and led him to the car.

"Ziva, you're in charge" he said.

"No fair," Tony whined, pouting at the smirk the woman sent his way.

"Gibbs?" Tobias said.

"Later."

Once the two were inside the car, Gibbs drove off.

* * *

><p>The ride back to what Tim assumed was the house was silent and tense, the younger male trying not to squirm in his seat as he desperately tried to calm his racing heart. When he glanced at his husband, he was met with an unreadable expression.<p>

He tried hard to beat down the fear that was hammering in his heart, as his mind pulled up conversations at the Ark of spouses who hit on their Bearers, treated them like animals and locked them in cupboards, attics or basements.

When they pulled up to the house, neither moved to get out, Tim nervously glanced at the older man who tapped at the steering wheels with his fingers.

"Um—"

"Tomorrow, before I go to work we'll go shopping for food," Gibbs said, interrupting whatever Tim was planning on saying.

Tim blinked at the sudden information, jumping when those intense blues eyes turned his way and stared at him…there was something in them that had Tim's heart hammering again, but for a different reason.

"O-Okay."

Gibbs nodded and satisfied he got out the car, with Tim scrambling to follow.

When they got into house, Gibbs took out his phone and called Tony to check in. Tim watched him for a moment before deciding to head to his room. As he went up the stairs the day finally caught up to him and his body suddenly felt very tired and heavy.

When he entered his room, Tim collapsed onto his bed face first; he stayed in that position for a few moments before rolling over until he was staring at the ceiling. His mind replayed everything that happened, and for whatever reason he started giggling, then outright laughing.

Loud and bright. Downstairs, still listening to Tony babble on the other side of the phone, Gibbs looked up with a curious expression.

* * *

><p>The next morning Gibbs woke up to Tim cooking the last of the eggs and bacon.<p>

"Morning!" Tim said when the man entered the kitchen.

Gibbs grunted as he all but flopped in the chair.

Tim concluded that his new husband wasn't a morning person, as he fixed a plate of food and placed it front of the man, who didn't even look at it. Next, Tim began fixing a cup of coffee and blinked in surprise when Gibbs perked up, much like a dog hearing the dinner bell, got out of his chair and made a beeline for the coffeemaker.

Tim watched wide-eyed as the piping hot liquid was drained.

"How did you know how I liked my coffee?" Gibbs asked, now awake.

"Lucky guess?" Tim answered.

Gibbs stared at him for a moment before going back to his food; he noticed that there was only one plate and one place set.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

Tim looked surprised at the suggestion of joining the other man for breakfast, but fixed a plate and sat down none the less.

The meal wasn't exactly tense but it wasn't comfortable either and afterwards the two headed out to the grocery store, though not the one that was involved with the hostage situation.

This store was much bigger than the last, and Tim was just as amazed as the last, so much that he forgot about his husband as he excitedly asked a rather amused clerk about how many different kinds of fruits and vegetables they had in stock.

"McGee."

Tim stopped his babbling and flailing of his arms and turned to the man, blushing when he realized he forgotten completely about the other man, who looked more amused and perhaps a bit surprised than anything else.

"S-Sorry," Tim stuttered.

To the surprise of both the men, Gibbs merely ruffled the other's hair.

"First time in a grocery store?" the ex-marine asked as they finally began moving down the aisles.

"Yes. The Ark…the Ark didn't like us going out," Tim said, stopping when he found the fresh product section. "Not at all. They said it wasn't safe for us to be around people without our spouse to protect us."

"Seems like you can protect yourself just fine," Gibbs commented remembering the previous day, a hint of approval in his voice, watching as Tim picked up two different types of peppers and examining them after the marine said he liked them.

"T-That…" Tim blushed and stuttered, "That was j-just something Ron taught me and Jimmy. He used to watch the guards practice; he'd mimic them, then show us."

"_So Ron __**is**_ a _Bearer," _Gibbs thought, before asking "Who's Jimmy?"

"My friend and another Bearer," replied Tim.

Tim bagged the two peppers, and moved on to examining other fruits and vegetables. Gibbs noticed while Tim picked he picked the ones he liked but Tim didn't pick anything he liked. Moving away from the produce section, they headed over to the meat area, Gibbs asking questions about the Ark and Tim answering them.

The ex-marine learned that Tim and the other Bearers never left the Ark. Sure, they went outside of their housing, but were surrounded by large walls and watched constantly. They were homeschooled but only in the basics, such as reading, simple math, and writing. They had books and entertainment though it seemed to Gibbs that any type of reading and entertainment that was allowed was very closely monitored.

The Bearers/Potentials at the Ark had other lessons; these though seemed mostly on how to please your Spouse, take care of the home and children, pretty much how to be the prefect wife/husband…and nothing else. _So how in the Hell did Ron Sacks become an FBI Agent? _

After grocery shopping, they loaded up the car and headed back to the house. Once they'd gotten all the bags in the kitchen, Gibbs let Tim place everything where he wanted, after the younger male declined any help when the older man asked. Tim also seemed very terrified at the very thought.

None of his last wives knew much about the workings of a kitchen, so it was mostly unused, and just gathering dust after his final, no, last, marriage.

He went upstairs to get ready for work, when he came back down to check on Tim, the younger man was preparing what had to be dinner, and on the kitchen table was a packed lunch.

"Oh!" Tim startled when he saw the man in the kitchen. "I didn't hear you. Uh, I made you a lunch for work, it um…" Tim trailed off, unsure of how to proceed while squirming under the intense gaze.

"Thanks," Gibbs said picking up the bag; a foreign emotion washing through him at the fact that lunch had been made for him (though how Tim made it so quickly was a mystery). "I'll be home late."

Tim nodded and then watched him leave.

In the car, Gibbs sat for a minute in the driver's seat, wondering what had just happened, and why he felt a little light. He turned the key in the ignition and started off to work.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review Please!<em>**


	6. Chapter 6

**When One Door Closes **

It was around one in the afternoon. Tim had just gotten off the phone with Gibbs, who'd called to check on him, when there was a knock on the door. Tim went over to the door but then stood still. He wondered if he should answer or not, wondered if it was a burglar, but then realized burglars wouldn't knock, would they.

"Tim it's me," came a familiar voice through the door.

"Ron?"

"Yeah. I'm coming in."

Tim stood back and watched open mouthed as the door opened.

"Hey Tim!" Ron said with a smile.

"Ron? You have a key to my husband's house?"

"No, he just leaves the door unlocked, although he probably shouldn't now that you're living here," Ron said frowning.

Tim brow furrowed as he considered this. Gibbs never locked his door? Was that a normal thing among the Norms or was his husband a special case? Judging by the way Ron was frowning in disapproval it was probably the latter. Speaking of which…

"How did you know where I live?"

"Long story. I'll tell you over lunch. Come on, grab your shoes."

"Okay. Wait! I have to call my husband first."

"We can call him on the way there," Ron said, putting a hand on Tim's arm.

"Are you sure? I mean, he may not like me going out, or he may need me to do something, or —"

"Tim," Ron said stopping the other man's rambling and him from rolling his eyes. "_I've been away from The Ark for too long. I've forgotten what it's like for someone just coming out of there_." He thought before speaking again, "Stop worrying, you won't get in trouble. I promise. Really. Now, please put on your shoes and let's go."

Tim fidgeted for a moment. He was of two minds. The part trained by the Ark told him to stay, that his spouse will not be happy with him leaving the house without permission. The other part, though, the adventurous part, that part in him that The Ark had tried to squash, was urging him to go on and explore.

Tim grabbed his shoes.

* * *

><p>Gibbs was on his way to autopsy, when his phone rang. He frowned at the unfamiliar number but answered the call.<p>

"Gibbs!"

"Uh, Gibbs, this is, um, Tim."

Looking again at the unknown number on his screen, Gibbs's frown deepened and he began to worry. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Uh, nothing really, I mean I don't think, I mean I'm not sure, I mean—"

"McGee!" Gibbs barked.

There was a small squeak on the other line then silence.

"_Nice one Gunny." _Gibb_s_ mentally head-slapped himself.

"Mc—Tim, you still there?" the ex-Marine said starting again.

"Y-Yes."

"Good." There was a pause. "Okay. So tell me what's going on."

"Ron came over and he's taking me out to lunch."

"Ron?"

"Yes, my friend from yesterday….is that okay?"

There was hesitation and a bit of fear in Tim's voice. Gibbs hated himself, knowing that he was the cause of it.

"Yeah, it's fine," Gibbs then said, voice softening. "Have fun."

"Okay! Uh, bye!"

Gibbs couldn't help but give a small smile at the excitement coming from the other end before he hung up, and the elevator doors opened.

Gibbs made a mental note to look into one FBI Agent Ron Sacks as he strolled through the Autopsy doors.

"Ah Jethro. I'll be with you in a moment," Ducky said before going back to his telephone conversation. "No, don't worry…Mother always does that…Yes, she always does that too…Yes, hiding all the wine was the right thing to do…let her keep the butter knife in her brassiere, I'll deal with that when I get home." He smiled picturing Jimmy, his mother, the Corgis and the chaos. "Don't worry Jimmy. You're doing a wonderful job, and yes, Mother does like you…Goodbye."

Ducky hung up the phone with a small shake of his head and a sigh before turning back to Gibbs. "My apologies Jethro," he said, "Mother and my new spouse are spending the day together," he explained with a chuckle.

Gibbs nodded, though he wondered if Ducky's new spouse 'Jimmy' was the same Jimmy that Tim had mentioned. _"Another friend?"_

"How are you and your spouse doing?" Ducky asked.

"Fine. The body, Duck."

Knowing he wasn't going to get anything more from Gibbs, he said, "To business as usual. Now let's see...Ah. If you look here, Jethro…"

* * *

><p>The restaurant that Ron had chosen was small and quiet with good food and friendly staff, the perfect place to have lunch with Tim, who seemed a bit nervous.<p>

"_Understandable." _The FBI Agent thought, remembering yesterday's incident.

"Relax Tim. Nothing bad is going to happen."

Tim looked over at his friend who smiled reassuringly at him. He nodded and relaxed a little, then began to look over the menu the waitress had given him.

"I'd try the tacos, they're really good, and nothing like what the Ark fed us," Ron remarked, scowling and wrinkling his nose at the thought of the diet the Ark enforced.

Tim nodded and looked over the various kinds of tacos with some amazement. He had no idea there were so many ways to make a taco. This would take him a minute.

"What are you getting?" Tim asked Ron.

"A double bacon cheese burger with fries and then cake for later," he replied, smiling in anticipation. "Just don't tell Tobias because I'm not supposed to be having any of this stuff."

"Tobias? He's your husband?" Tim asked in a surprised voice.

"Nope, he's my boss and I live with him and his daughter," Ron said. "Her name is Emily, she's a sweetheart and has Tobias wrapped around her finger. You'd love her."

Tim nodded, though he couldn't help but notice how Ron's eyes sparkled at the mention of Emily. He had always wondered what had happened to his friend. "_How did he survive?"_

He hesitated for a moment before voicing his thoughts. "What happened to you after you…got out?" Tim asked, giving a quick glance around the restaurant to make sure no one was listening. It wouldn't do for both of them to get in trouble.

Eyes turned thoughtful at the memories before speaking, Ron sipped his Pepsi "_something else I'm not supposed to have"_ while watching Tim take a sip of his raspberry ice tea.

"After I got out, I was lost. I didn't know where I was, what I was going to do, or what I needed to do. The Ark was right when they said it wasn't safe for us. I mean I was lucky to know a few defensive moves and they kept me safe, but even those weren't enough nor did they feed me."

Ron stopped when their waitress came back and took their order. Ron put in his while Tim had decided on the chicken tacos and salad. Once she left them Ron resumed his story.

"After a while I managed to get comfortable on the streets, especially once the Ark's security stopped looking for me. It was a little too comfortable I think, because I accidentally ran into a gang doing a 'job' on a rainy night." Taking a sip of his soft drink and noting Tim's confused expression, he continued, "I'll explain later. Anyway, there were too many of them, so I ran. Didn't think, just ran. Kept running for a long time until I finally found a yard with some trashcans to hide behind. As they ran past me I kept quiet and stayed hidden. I don't think I'd been that scared in a long while since getting away from The Ark. I fell asleep and Emily found me the next morning. She asked Tobias if she could keep me." Ron chuckled at the memory. "And he did," the FBI Agent concluded.

Tim realized he was staring, open mouthed. "Um, does he know that you're…?"

"Not sure," replied Ron. "I think he suspects, but I don't bring it up and he doesn't either."

"_However, with Gibbs now in the picture, it probably will be."_ He sighed to himself.

Their food came.

"How did you become an…a.…whatever you are?"

"An FBI Agent. That, my friend; that's a story for another day. Now eat your lunch before it gets cold."

"Huh! Still as bossy as ever," Tim mumbled before doing as he was told. He picked up the taco and took his first bite. His eyes widened and his taste buds came to attention. "Oh my god! This is so amazing!"

Ron chuckled as he bit into his burger. "_You don't know the half of it."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review Please!<em>**


	7. Chapter 7

**When One Door Closes **

After lunch Ron took Tim to a park that was part of a small woods that surrounded a large lake. Runners were using the paths that ran through the woods. The FBI Agent led his friend to a spot underneath a tree near the lake.

"This lake is bigger than the one at the Ark," Tim said looking around. He sat down on the grass with Ron. "Yeah, the first time Tobias took me here I noticed that too."

A mother duck followed by her ducklings came out of the lake and waddled up to them. Tim's eyes lit up and he cooed at the little family.

"Here," Ron said, handing over the brown bag he had brought along when he picked up Tim at the house. "Give them this. The ducks in the lake are very friendly because people who come to the park keep giving them free meals."

"You give them paper bags?"

"No, they get the bread _**in **_the bag." Reaching into the bag, Ron took out a slice of bread, tore it into small pieces and tossed them at the eagerly waiting ducks with Tim following his example.

Glancing sideways at Tim after several minutes of silent feeding, Ron spoke up. "You know what I'm going to ask, don't you?" Tim glanced at him curiously.

"How did you ever end up married to _**Gibbs**_ of all people? Especially with your status! My god! Gibbs!"

Tim didn't say anything at first, letting one of the more curious and bolder ducklings nudge at his fingers; he then looked at his friend. He sighed.

"A couple of years after you left and didn't come back; Jimmy and I thought you had finally made it, finally had the life you dreamed of." Tim sighed again. "We didn't want to think of the alternative. We decided that we could take that risk too and we had planned to escape but after you left and they couldn't find you, the Ark tightened the security and we couldn't find a way out so I kind of sort of hacked into their system."

Smirking, Ron looked at his friend who squirmed, "Tim? How do you "kind of sort of" hack into a system?"

"Shut up!" Tim continued his tale, "When I got in, it was Jimmy's idea to put us in the group for the federal government, hide in plain sight and all, you know. I noticed there was a large amount of rejects from a certain government group. We figured if we got picked by one of them, we'd possibly have more freedom than we would have if we had ended with the Ark's pairing."

Tim paused eyes widening in alarm when more ducks started to surround them, wanting more bread. Ron tossed more to them. Tim continued, "We knew it was risky and we knew it was possible that we would get caught or worse our spouses would be like the rumors we'd heard, but, well…" he trailed off, unsure of how to explain the next part.

Luckily Ron understood as he took Tim's hand in his. "I know," he said. Tim smiled back at him.

"Hmmm. So you didn't know that you'd be paired with Gibbs then, nor do you know who Jimmy was paired with?" Ron asked after a moment, though he didn't let go of the others' hand.

"No to both questions."

"All right. I'll look into that and see what I can find out."

"Thank you, Ron." Tim smiled at his friend who was as always looking out for him and Jimmy. Insistent quacking drew his attention back to the ducks, and he resumed feeding them.

"What's he like?" Tim said after a few moments. "Gibbs, I mean."

Ron looked over at his friend, who refused to look away from the ducks, though his eyes kept glancing at him, a small blush dusting his cheeks.

"Well … he's a bastard on a good day; has a bit of a temper. Tobias knows him better than I do. Was an Marine sniper, and I'm pretty sure he lives on coffee."

The hand in his tightened slightly.

"Despite all that, though, he is a good man, and a damn good NCIS Agent…just don't tell him I said that…or Tobias."

Tim gave a little giggle and loosened his hand.

* * *

><p>The only reason he took out, warmed his lunch and took it to his desk was because his team had gone out to lunch themselves and he expected them to take the full hour.<p>

"Oooh, is that from your new wife?" _**Not**_ come back five minutes later.

They ignored Gibbs's glare as they wandered over to his desk to look at the lunch that Tim had made for him, which was leftovers from last night and a bottle of water.

"Smells good," Ziva said, "Guess that means she can cook."

"I think it's a requirement that they have to learn," Kate said.

"Does she clean too?" Tony asked. "I mean your last wife thought a broom was something witches used."

Gibbs ignored them as he started eating.

"Hey Boss, is she a redhead? You never told us."

"Must she always be a red-head Tony?"

"Yes, maybe she's a blonde."

"Or a brunette."

"I wonder if she has big breasts?"

"Tony!"

"What?"

"That's disgusting!"

"I just wanna know!"

"Why do you need to know? It is not **your** wife."

"And Tony, do you have to say it like that?"

"Hmmm….yes, ow! Boss, Ziva hit me!"

Gibbs sighed internally. _Why did the government say he needed children again?_

"Anyway, I'm sure she's a lovely woman and I hope to meet her."

Pausing before taking the next bite of his lunch, Gibbs said, "Who said anything about my new spouse being a woman?"

Silence then. "Wait, wait! Our new mom is a guy!?"

Smirking to himself, Gibbs resumed eating.

* * *

><p>"Donald! There is an odd boy in the living room!"<p>

"Yes, Mother. That's Jimmy. My new wife." Ducky sighed.

Jimmy couldn't help but smile at the happy and loud squeal that came through the doorway before his husband and mother-in-law entered the room.

"Oh, she's adorable," his mother-in-law cooed.

Jimmy didn't even bother correcting her. His husband had advised against correcting his mother in this regard. That and Jimmy didn't really care because he knew he _**was **_the wife, as the Ark has taught him. There was no gender when you were a Bearer.

Victoria came over to him and Jimmy found himself being groped.

"She has a good waist. Oh, and look at those eyes!"

Ducky sighed before prying his mother away from the younger man. He then ushered her into the dining room for dinner with Jimmy not far behind and the dogs bringing up the rear.

"So tell me, my dear, do you want a lot of children?" Victoria asked over the salad.

"Mother please," Ducky mumbled.

"Oh yes," Jimmy said automatically. It was after all the appropriate response, "Many."

"Finally!" Victoria all but squealed, "I'll have some grandchildren!"

Jimmy smiled while Ducky just shook his head.

After dinner Ducky left his mother to her shows and headed upstairs to talk to Jimmy.

"Jimmy," Ducky said knocking on the doorframe.

"Yes, Dr. Mallard?" Jimmy asked, jumping a bit because he hadn't heard the man come upstairs.

"I've told you before to call me Ducky."

"Oh yes, I'm sorry … Ducky," Jimmy said blushing, still a bit embarrassed about their first meeting.

When the man had introduced his new husband to him as Dr. Mallard, Jimmy thought that was the man's name and after reassuring Jimmy that he should call him by name, the Bearer had started calling him Dr. Mallard, much to Ducky's amusement.

"I hope Mother wasn't too much trouble today."

"Oh no," Jimmy said smiling, "I—I think I'm getting used to all of your mother's…antics."

Ducky chuckled, "Well, that's good to know. Mother can be a handful sometimes. I know Anthony and Catlin had some trouble with her."

Jimmy hesitated; he had heard Ducky mention those names before especially when Victoria had asked her son about the Italian Gigolo and the girl with the naughty knickers. He was curious about them and while it was obvious that his new husband loved to tell a story (stories that Jimmy found himself enjoying), Jimmy wasn't sure if it was his place to ask such questions, though Ducky had been nothing but kind and patient towards him.

"Uh, those people. Anthony and Catlin, I mean. Are they the Gigolo and girl with the knickers your mother has mentioned?"

Ducky blinked at him before letting out a laugh. "Yes," he said, "That would definitely be them although I wouldn't take my mother's words to heart." Ducky smiled and Jimmy soon found himself sitting on the edge of his bed listening to his husband spin a tale.

* * *

><p>When he got home, it was later than he expected and dinner was waiting for him. Usually he would have just picked something on his way home, but the thought of Tim's home-cooked food had the ex-marine ignoring his usual fast food place. After eating dinner (Baked Salmon with a dill sauce, wild rice and string beans), Gibbs found himself heading upstairs to check on the other occupant of the house and was surprised to find Tim still up.<p>

"Hey" he said softly.

Tim jumped and squeaked, nearly falling off the bed he was laying on and in the process of all this, dropping the book he had been reading.

"O-oh, you're home," Tim said, "I-I, uh, didn't hear you come in."

Gibbs didn't say anything as he entered the room and picked up the book, raising an eyebrow at the title.

"Little Women?"

"R-Ron t-took me t-to this place called Barnes and Noble, and b-bought this and two more books for me."

Gibbs stared at the man who just squirmed.

"Ron brought you books? Ron Sacks?" the Agent finally said. He really had to get up to speed on how Ron Sacks came to know Tim and who was this other friend, Jimmy. Thinking back on the self defense thing at the supermarket, Gibbs was slowly coming to the realization that Tim, and possibly, this Jimmy were a bit of a dichotomy from the regular run-of-the-mill people from the Ark.

Warily, Tim nodded, checking for Gibb's reaction. "Is that okay?" he then asked softly.

"…Yeah…so you had a good time today then?"

Tim nodded and had a big smile on his face. "Yes. Yes, I did. We went to this café. It had amazing tacos. I didn't know there were so many variations." The younger man continued rambling on. "Then we went to this park afterwards, that had a lake and there were ducks, a mother duck and ducklings and we fed them and then—"

Tim trailed off when he realized that during his recounting of his day that Gibbs had sat down on the bed, intense blue eyes staring at him, head slightly tilted as the man listened to him.

"Uh, t-that was, uh, it," Tim said, suddenly nervous and a bit horrified that he had been babbling on and on.

"No it isn't," Gibbs said, "you forgot about Barnes and Noble."

"O-Oh yes," Tim said hesitantly.

"Well?" Gibbs urged when the other didn't continue.

"Oh, uh yes, Ron took me to Barnes and Noble." The big smile was back. "It was big and quiet like a library and they had books on everything! Ron let me pick three books out and bought them for me."

Tim shyly showed him the other two and Gibbs read the titles: Sherlock Holmes and Treasure Island.

"Good books," he said, "I liked Treasure Island."

Tim's eyes widened, "You've read Treasure Island?"

Gibbs nodded. "I haven't read Sherlock, but I know it's popular, so it must be good."

"Have you read Little Women?"

No, but his Shannon had loved it and used to read it to Kelly….

Blue eyes that had been open for a moment opened became clouded and closed. Tim didn't know what to say or what to do, so hesitantly he touched Gibbs' arm and jumped when the other jerked.

"Uh..."

Gibbs stood quickly causing Tim to flinch.

"Good night," Gibbs then said looking down at Tim before leaving the room.

Tim watched him go. He wondered what he'd said to make Gibbs sad. He wondered if he'd ever get to know his husband. He wondered if he should ask Ron. Tim was slowly coming to realize that Gibbs was both a complicated and complex person. He wondered where Jimmy was and how he was doing. He really needed someone to talk to. Most of all, he wondered if he could really do this.

Suddenly the excitement of the day paled and the book he was reading held no interest for him.

He put the book on the bedside table, turned back the covers, got into bed and turned off the lamp.

* * *

><p><strong>We finally see Jimmy!<strong>

**Thanks as always goes to my beta MJ, and my readers and reviewers! You guys rock! **

**_Review Please!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**When One Door Closes **

"You've been really quiet, Tim," Ron said, glancing away from the road to look at his friend.

Tim looked away from the passing scenery. "Have I?" he asked.

Ron nodded turning back to look at the road. "Has something happened?" he asked.

Tim squirmed in his seat, "Um…N-Not exactly," he said softly.

"What does that mean?" Ron asked.

Tim squirmed some more in his seat before answering. "Well, I, uh, I think I may have upset my husband."

Ron went still (an interesting feat considering he was driving), before pulling the car off to the side of the road. He shut off the motor and turned to the younger man and Tim almost shivered under his intense gaze.

"Upset him? How?" Ron's voice was hard, his eyes blazing and protective.

"I-I…"

"Did he hurt you, Tim?" Ron asked angrily.

"No! He didn't! He just got very quiet and then he left."

"Is that all? Are you sure? Is that the truth?" Ron asked not convinced, eyes roaming over the Tim trying to find any signs of abuse.

"Yes!" Tim answered firmly.

The two stared at each other a bit before Ron nodded restarting the car and pulling back into traffic.

"So what happened?" Ron asked after a few minutes.

"We were talking about the books you bought me and everything was fine. At least it seemed to be until I asked if he read any of them and then he just…got quiet."

Ron frowned at the information. "Gibbs," he stated "is a complicated person."

"_Don't I know it!"_Tim thought before going back to looking at the passing scenery.

* * *

><p>Hearing the doors to Autopsy slide open Ducky Mallard looked up to see Gibbs striding over to the table where he was working.<p>

"I messed up Duck."

"Well Jethro," Ducky said chuckling and taking a moment to look up from the body he was examining,

"Despite what Abby and your team think, you're not really perfect."

Not hearing the expected comeback he looked up to see Gibbs standing there, arms crossed looking, to the older man's surprise, quite anxious.

"What has happened Jethro?" Ducky asked.

"Last night I did something stupid with Tim."

Ducky took off his gloves tossing them into the bio-waste bin while ushering Jethro over his desk.

"Now, tell me exactly what happened."

And Gibbs did.

"Oh Jethro, it's not the end of the world," Ducky said when the other finished his tale, a small smile playing on his lips. "Just apologize, and if you can manage it explain your actions to the lad. I'm sure he'll understand." When the troubled look didn't go away or at least ease up a little Ducky tried a different approach. "Perhaps you should try flowers as well. I've heard that those from the Ark like them." Well, that was more of experience than rumor. Ducky remembered that Jimmy seemed quite taken with his mother's garden, much to the older woman's delight.

"Flowers?" Jethro said.

"Yes, Jethro." Ducky sighed. "Flowers."

"I don't do flowers, Duck. I don't think I've ever done flowers. Not even with Shannon."

"And neither do you do apologize, but it has to be one or the other."

Sighing, Gibbs asked, "What kind of flowers do you think he'd like?"

Ducky chuckled.

* * *

><p>"What are we doing here?" Tim asked as they pulled up to a large house. "Who lives here?"<p>

"It's a surprise," Ron said grinning as he got out the car.

Tim followed and stood by as Ron rang the doorbell. There was the sound of footsteps and then the door was opening.

"Jimmy?"

"Hey Jimmy, you got taller."

"Tim? Ron?"

Soon the three were hugging and laughing and Jimmy was pulling his friends into the house.

"Wow! I thought I'd never see you guys again," Jimmy said when they were all sitting on the couch.

"Same here," Tim said.

"How did you find me?"

"I had a friend of mine look you up," Ron said, keeping his answer vague. The next hour was spent with the three catching up: what Ron had been doing since his escape from the Ark, what were Tim's and Jimmy's new husbands like, did Jimmy get along with his mother-in-law (who was spending time with her nurse at the senior center that day).

"Uh-oh, we're going to be late," Ron said looking at his watch.

"Late for what?" Tim asked.

"Another surprise," Ron said. "So, Jimmy, grab your coat and let's go."

After calling Ducky to make sure it was all right for him to leave, he pulled a jacket from the closet by the front door, and the three men piled into Ron's car and were off.

"What is this place?" Jimmy asked looking around when they arrived at their destination.

"A movie theater," replied Ron smiling.

Wide eyed both younger men looked over at him excitedly. They had heard about movie theaters in the Ark, and how it had all kinds of good food and how you could watch everything on a huge screen.

"Come on guys, our show's starting soon."

Eagerly the two followed Ron on a new adventure.

* * *

><p>When Tim got home, Gibbs was down in the basement. Torn between wanting tell him about his day and dreading a repeat of the previous evening, the younger man paused at the doorway hands fidgeting. After a couple of minutes, he shook his head and headed upstairs. When he got to his room he was surprised to find a vase full of sunflowers on the table by his bed. A small card was propped up in front of the vase. On the card was one word.<p>

_Sorry._

Gibbs truly was a complicated man, but Tim thought with a smile, that was beginning to be all right with him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review Please!<em>**


	9. Chapter 9

**When One Door Closes **

When Gibbs enters the kitchen the next morning, insides churning, he is greeted with the sight of his husband's back. The ex-marine clears his throat nervously.

"Oh!" Tim says startled as he whirls around. "Uh, Good Morning."

"Morning." Gibbs says before sitting down at the table, a cup of hot coffee waiting for him. He takes his first sip noticing that Tim has turned back to the stove and whatever he's cooking for breakfast. It smells like those sausages Tim bought from the store and Gibbs sniffs the air appreciatively. Some moments later a plate of pancakes with sausages and eggs is placed in front of the Agent, followed quickly by a kiss on the cheek.

Gibbs blinks. And blinks again.

He glances up at Tim who's standing there fidgeting with his hands, a blush on his cheeks which darkens when Gibbs raises a surprised eyebrow.

"Erm, thank you for the flowers," Tim manages to get out before all but fleeing from the kitchen before Gibbs can say another word.

Gibbs just finishes his breakfast and gets off to work.

It's only after a few hours at work that he notices the bewildered looks he keeps getting from his and other agents. Pausing for a moment to wonder what it's all about, Gibbs realizes he's been smiling all morning.

* * *

><p>"Tony! Tony!" Anticipating the usual 'crash and crush', DiNozzo steps out the way.<p>

"Ack! Hot coffee Abby!"

Tony rolled his eyes fondly as Abby doesn't even apologize as she bounces over to Kate and Ziva.

"Ziva, Kate, guess what?"

"Finally got those tickets to the Black Zombie concert?" Kate guessed.

"No, but that's still a work in progress and really, really, really not important right now!"

By now Abby was partially vibrating. "How many _Caf-Pows _have you had so far?" asked Tony, a bit concerned. _It's not even lunchtime yet!_

"Lost count," Abby announces in a blasé manner. "Anyway back to the news and it's BIG! Ducky's brought his husband in to work."

"No way!" Tony was suddenly standing next to her. "When? Where?" he demanded.

"Earlier this morning. He's down in autopsy, and he's so cute!" states Abby excitedly.

"Who's cute?" asked Gibbs rounding a corner.

"Gibbs!"

"Why is it that every time I come from my break, no one is working?"

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, Ducky's husband is here," Abby said as she bounced over to the Agent when he sat down at his desk.

"I know," Gibbs said.

"Of course he knows," Tony grumbled as he made his way back to his desk, just as Gibbs's desk phone rang.

"Gear up," he said hanging up the phone.

All three agents gathered their things. After all a dead body was a guaranteed trip to Autopsy and a possible look at the new husband.

* * *

><p>Ron had to work, and Jimmy was spending the day with his husband at work, so Tim was on his own. After cleaning the house (keeping clear of his husband's room and basement), Tim decided staying in the house would drive him crazy. He decided (he was getting a bit better at it) to go out and explore. He made sure he had his keys, money, and the new cellphone given to him by Gibbs a few days back, and with that done Tim left the house.<p>

He made his way into to town, making sure to pay attention to where he was so he wouldn't get lost. He went into nearly all the stores he saw and stopped by the bookstore purchasing two new books to read, and then around noon he stopped at a diner for lunch.

After placing his order, Tim took out his phone and stared at the device._ Should I call him? _He rubbed his thumb over the screen, biting his bottom lip, and cheeks flushing as he remember the event this morning, and wonders if his husband was now well and truly angry at him. _Though he didn't look like he was angry._ In fact his husband…_Gibbs_, he thought to himself, _I've got to start thinking of him that way and not as 'my husband' even though I know it will be a very long time before I can call him Jethro_, looked surprised and shocked before Tim ran out of the kitchen to hide in his room until the other man left.

Opening the contacts, Tim scrolled down to Ron's name, hesitating for a moment before remembering the day when the other Bearer had given him his number and said to call him anytime, and Tim had asked about when he was at work. Ron merely replied that _"The job is about 10% footwork and 90% paperwork, so the chances of you calling me when I'm out in the field is pretty low."_

Taking a deep breath, Tim pressed the call button.

* * *

><p>Tobias Fornell looked up from where he was reading the profile of their next case when he heard his partner's cell phone ringing. Ron was nowhere in sight, so he got up and went over to the other desk. For a moment he was surprised that Ron would leave his cell phone and made a note to scold the younger man before answering it.<p>

"Ronald Sack's phone, Tobias speaking."

There was silence on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Erm, Ron?" came a soft hesitant voice.

"He's not here, who's speaking and can I take a message?"

"This is uh Tim and um…" Tim was beginning to panic and wondering if Ron would get into trouble because of his call.

It took the FBI Agent a moment to figure who 'Tim' was, and once he did remember the older man felt a bit guilty for answering his partner's phone, even though he knew Ron has never cared before. It also brought up the questions that Fornell had pushed to the back of his mind until he felt he was ready to address them to Ron.

"Okay, I'll let him know you called," Tobias found himself saying quickly to the stuttering person on the other end before hanging up, and just because the Universe was out to get him today, Ron came back in and saw him.

"Who was that?" Ron asked when he put down the brown bag that contained their lunch.

"Well, you would know if you had your phone with you," Tobias said giving him an exasperated look while putting down the phone. He then started going through the bag, so he didn't have to look at his partner's face.

"Tobias?"

"A friend of yours. Tim."

"Did he say anything?" Ron asked in a worried tone.

"Well, he tried," Tobias answered, hand emerging from the bag with a wrapped sandwich, "but I don't think he could get the words out, so I told him you'd call him back."

Ron nodded before picking up the phone and plucking the sandwich from Tobias' hand. "Yours is the yellow one." Ron called back over his shoulder as he made his way to the break room for privacy.

Tobias wrinkled his nose at the sight of a container of salad. _Well at least it has chicken in it. _He sighed.

It was well past midnight, by the time they left work and walked into their home, and neither man was surprised to see both babysitter and Emily asleep on the sofa.

"Thanks," Tobias whispered as the babysitter woke up and stared at him blearily. The young woman gave a sleepy smile, before yawning and got up to gather her things.

While Tobias took care of the babysitter, Ron had scooped up Emily, the child hardly twitching as he carried her to her room. Once there he tucks her in and gently kisses her forehead. It's only when he's nearly out the room that his little girl (because Emily is_**his**_, blood be damned!) stirs.

"Mama?"

Rolling his eyes at the timing, the Ron went back over to the bed, sitting on the edge. "Yeah sweetie?"

"You're late," came the sleepy reply.

"I'm sorry, the bad guy was giving me and your Daddy a lot of trouble today."

"You got him?"

"Yep."

"Snoopy Waffles?" came another yawn.

"Yes," Ron chuckled, "Snoopy Waffles, now go back to sleep."

"Don't wanna." came the protest even as her eyes closed and her breathing evened out.

Ron smiled before getting up from the bed and stepping out the room heading toward his own.

"Still can't get use to her calling you that."

Ron paused in taking off his holster to smile at his boss. "Doesn't bother me," he said. And it was true. Maybe it was because of his Ark training (the teachers there always told them that they as Bearers did not have a gender) or maybe because hearing it come from the little girl's mouth made his heart swell with love, but Ron liked it when Emily called him Mama.

He still remembered the first time she said it. He was still fresh from the Ark, and had just agreed to the training to become an FBI Agent. The three of them were having dinner when Emily turned to him and said "Mama". The look on Tobias's face still makes him laugh to this day, and when asked why she called Ron Mama, Emily had said _"Because he does all the stuff a Mommy does, like taking care of us, cleaning, cooking, kissing boo-boos, and bossing you around, Daddy!"_

"And why is that?"

Coming out of his memories, Ron looked back at Tobias who standing in the doorway; he plays back the question in his mind and frowns as he hears the implied questions beneath the words.

"You wanna do this now? It's nearly two in the morning," Ron whined as he took off the rest of his clothes.

"Fine. Later then," Tobias said after moment's pause and went to his room.

Ron sighed knowing that breakfast was going to be very interesting.

* * *

><p>After breakfast (which was Snoopy Waffles, a tradition that was started after Ron caught his first bad guy and they celebrated with Snoopy shaped waffles and still have ever since), both Fornell and Ron watched Emily get on the bus for school, before returning to the house.<p>

"Alright then. Ask away" Ron said as he began clearing off the table.

"Are you a Bearer?" Tobias asked bluntly.

"Yes." Ron replied, turning on the faucet and squirting in some dish soap. Once the sink was full of hot soapy water, he put the dishes in, and turned around to face Tobias leaning back on the counter.

"From the Ark?"

Ron nodded.

"That day Emily found you outside by the garbage cans, you really were hiding from a group of gangsters like you told me?"

"I was. When I ran away from the Ark, they, the people from the Ark, looked for me for about a year, then they stopped. The gangsters were another story."

Tobias nodded taking in the information being given to him. He'd had his suspicions for some time that his housemate and partner was a Bearer. Well no, at first he thought the young man had been a gang member or drug dealer and wasn't too keen on the other being in his house so close to Emily; but after weeks of finding no information on the young man or seeing any suspicious looking people around his house he tossed out that theory.

He didn't think that Ron had actually _**run away **_from the Ark because from what he heard that place was locked tighter than Fort Knox.

"Why?" the older man then asked.

Ron tilted his head indicating not understanding the question.

"Why did you run away?" Tobias clarified.

"Ah! I'd lived in the Ark since I was a baby, never knew who my real parents were. The only people I could talk to were others like me and the guards there. Every day from my bedroom window I watched the Norms walk by, and always thought to myself wouldn't it be great just to go out there for one day and be just like them? To have a choice in what, where, how, when and why I do Norms don't seem to understand, and I'll admit that because I'm not still in the Ark and my life is different now, there is something I forget too. Me. Us. Bearers. We **don't** have a choice, but we **want** one."

"….So you ran away"

"I ran away, escaped, whatever you want to call it, and have never looked back, no regrets. Well one or two. I couldn't take Tim and Jimmy with me."

"Those two. I'm guessing they're not runaways like you."

When Ron hesitates, Tobias raises an eyebrow.

"No, not exactly," Ron said, wondering how much information he should give the other man, before deciding 'Screw It' and answer every question honestly. He owes Tobias that much for all he's done for him.

"What do you mean, _not exactly_?"

"Well…on paper it says that Jimmy and Tim are legally married, but just not to the 'right' men."

"Explain"

"In the Ark, Bearers/Potentials are categorized into stars, the highest is a five and the lowest is one."

"What do the stars mean?"

"How fertile we are. I'm a three, which is average."

"And Tim and Jimmy are…?

"Fives. Both of them are fives."

"That high?"

"They're both extremely fertile, but Tim can only birth more Bearers while Jimmy is both receptive and non-receptive."

"So," Tobias said after a minute to let it all sink in, "basically the two of them are very rare."

"Yeah, and you can just imagine how happy the government was when they heard about them."

"They probably crap cows."

When Bearers were discovered, it was quickly learned that those who carried the gene, couldn't fertilize the egg, the sperm just wouldn't latch on; and not only that but the Bearers made up not even half of the human population, which explain why the government was so possessive of the ones they had.

"Something like that, and because of that, Bearers like Tim and Jimmy could only marry a specific kind of Norm."

"Meaning whoever the government picked."

"Yeah, it's in the database and everything."

"So how did Gibbs and Ducky…I can't imagine…" Tobias trails off as it all comes together. "Oh. OH!"

"Yeah."

"Who?"

Smiling, Ron said, "Tim. He kind of sorta hacked into the Ark's system."

"How do you _kind of sorta_ hack into a system?"

Ron merely laughed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review Please!<em>**


	10. Chapter 10

**Warnings: A bit of non-con, mostly because of Tim's lack of knowledge.**

* * *

><p><strong>When One Door Closes <strong>

Jimmy had never met a Goth before, but he had the impression they weren't as happy as Abby.

"And this is Bert!" Abby said happily indicating the animal in her arms.

"Hello." Jimmy said to the stuffed animal that was all but shoved in his face, blinking in surprise when it was handed to him.

"Squeeze him," he was instructed, "he likes it!"

So Jimmy did just that and jumped at the loud farting sound.

"Uh—". He honestly didn't know what to say or where to look or what to do, in fact.

Giggling, Abby grabbed his arm and pulled him over to her computer to show him how the fingerprint matching system worked just as Kate came in.

"Oh, hey Kate!"

"Hey Abby," responded Kate. "Gibbs sent me down here to see if you've got anything." Her eyes never left Jimmy, who squirmed.

"Um...H-hello?" Jimmy said.

"Hello. You're Jimmy, right? Ducky's husband?"

Jimmy nodded.

"I'm Kate."

"It's nice to meet you," Jimmy said. "Doctor Mallard told me a lot about you."

Kate titled her head at the formal title but said nothing about it, and merely smiled before turning her attention back to Abby. "Got anything?"

Abby, pigtails bouncing, grinned before turning to her computer. Jimmy hovered in the background and listened to them talk. He found he understood about half of what the Forensic Scientist was saying (and that was thanks to the medical books snuck to him by a guard) but the other half sounded like gibberish. He probably needed to brush up on his medical knowledge. _I wonder if I'll be allowed to do that. Dr. Mallard seems pretty easy going but it's early days with this marriage._

"Ah Jimmy, here you are."

All three whirled around and saw a smiling Ducky entering the lab. "Good afternoon Ladies. I was wondering if I might have my husband back. We have a lunch date."

Jimmy blushed when the girls cooed. Chuckling, Ducky took hold of the younger man's arm, "Come along, Jimmy."

"Yes, Doctor Mallard," Jimmy said smiling and turning to the girls. "It was nice meeting you both."

"You too!"

Jimmy followed Ducky to the elevator, only to have to turn back around and give Bert back to Abby, then hurrying back to the waiting elevator.

* * *

><p>"Abby is a very interesting person," Jimmy said.<p>

"That she is," Ducky chuckled.

They were sitting on a bench in the park that was a NCIS favorite, mostly because it was close to the office. They were eating hotdogs, something Ducky didn't usually indulge in but decided to give his husband a special treat after learning of the younger man's former strict diet in the Ark.

"Ah! I almost forgot, I have a gift for you," Ducky said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small wrapped item.

Jimmy took the item and unwrapped it.

"I apologize for being so late in giving it to you," Ducky said as Jimmy stared at his shiny new cellphone, "and I do hope it's to your liking. The young man who helped me pick it out assured me you would."

Jimmy smiled before leaning over and kissing the man on the cheek. "Thank you."

After lunch the two headed back to NCIS. Stepping onto the elevator they joined Tony who had two delicious smelling large brown bags in his arms.

"Your turn to do the lunch run Anthony?" Ducky inquired.

"Yep. Is this Jimmy?" Tony asked peeking from behind the bags.

"Yes, Anthony, this is my husband Jimmy. Jimmy, this is Anthony DiNozzo."

"Nice to meet you," Jimmy said with a small smile.

"Same here. I would shake your hand but, well, you know."

"Do you need any help?" Jimmy asked.

"There's no need for that, Jimmy. Anthony here is a strong young man and is quite capable of handling two bags."

Tony stared at Ducky just as the door to the elevators dinged open.

"And this is our stop," Ducky said.

"Nice meeting you Anthony," Jimmy said following the older man through the doors.

"Yeah, you too."

Jimmy giggled when Tony jiggled to the keep the bags from falling before he lost his grip.

* * *

><p>The case they had was one of those rare ones were they suspect was easily caught and the paperwork was done in minutes, the team happy to be going home early decided to celebrate with a drink (Ducky had declined due to having to take care of his mother though he had told Jimmy he could go). Abby was able to convince Gibbs to join and had even suggested he bring Tim. A quick and a bit confusing call home later resulted in a confused Gibbs. <em>How the hell does the kid not know about alcohol? <em>Gibbs was riding solo.

He had only planned on staying an hour and have one drink, but lately he's been feeling…light, almost happy and soon one drink turned into a couple, and one hour became two.

Around one in the morning, his husband stumbling into the bedroom woke Tim up.

"Gibbs?"

Gibbs blinked rapidly when the lights suddenly came on. He looked around frowning when he realized this wasn't his bedroom.

"Gibbs?"

Gibbs blinked at Tim who was sitting up bed before giving him a drunken smile.

"Tim!"

Tim stared as his husband stumbled his way towards him, his body bouncing when Gibbs belly flopped onto his bed. Wide-eyed, Tim watched as Gibbs rolled around on his bed before settling into a curled up position snuggling into Tim.

"Hi!" Gibbs said smiling and looking up at Tim.

"Uh, hi?"

Tim noticed a smell. It was a burning type smell. It wasn't strong but it wasn't easy to ignore either. Suddenly Gibbs sat up and hugged him and Tim sat there in the man's arms surprised at the sudden wave of affection from the other man. Gibbs then pulled away to look at Tim. _Large green eyes, full natural pink pouty lips, milky white skin, soft looking hair and curves in all the right places. He's so pretty, why hadn't I noticed before? _

And he was all Gibbs.

Humming happily, Gibbs pressed his body closer.

"Gibbs?" Tim asked uncertainly.

Humming again Gibbs nuzzled the younger's man ear, before nibbling on it, grinning when he got a soft surprised gasp. Encouraged he sucked on the lobe giving it an occasional lick with his tongue.

"G-Gibbs wha—?"

"My pretty Tim," Gibbs murmured.

Tim blushed.

The younger man gave a sudden surprised yelp when the mouth moved from his ear to his neck, gasping when a sensitive spot was sucked on, large and warm hands snuck their way under his night shirt and up his chest.

"Oh!" Tim moaned when a nipple was rubbed and squeaked when his shirt was suddenly pulled off.

With what could only described as a growl Gibbs pushed the younger man down and rolled on top of him. Tim blinked by the sudden change in position and froze when lips pressed against his. The younger man gasped when one of his nipples was rubbed again, and Gibbs used that moment to push his tongue in the Tim's mouth, moaning at the taste (while Tim noted that Gibbs tasted like that strong and burning smell).

When the Agent pulled away (leaving Tim flushed and panting) he moved down to Tim's neck, sucking licking and biting marks on the skin, making Tim give breathless moans. Leaving the neck Gibbs moved down to the smooth chest and took a nipple into his mouth.

Tim mewled and arched, hand going up to grip the surprisingly soft hair, a warm mouth suckled the hard bud until it was swollen and red.

* * *

><p>Tim felt like he couldn't get enough air, yet he had too much, everywhere Gibbs's hands and mouth touched made his body feel all hot and tingly.<p>

"Oh!" Tim moaned when a tongue teased at his bellybutton.

Suddenly everything stopped; just stopped, bewildered and curious Tim looked down to see his husband fast asleep, the young man stared at the man.

"_That's it?" _He thought. _Seriously?_

* * *

><p>It was three in the morning and while others were tucked in their beds fast asleep Ron and Tobias were stuck at FBI Headquarters doing paper work and were close to setting all the paper on the desk on fire. Ron was glad his cellphone rang.<p>

"Sacks," Ron answered softly, glancing at his Boss dozing in his chair.

"Uh...hi Ron."

"Tim? What are you doing calling so late? Is something wrong?"

"Um, I'm not sure."

There was a pause and the sound of a breath being taken in.

"I think I just had sex with Gibbs."

"WHAT?"

Tobias fell out of his chair.

* * *

><p>Gibbs woke up feeling like someone was stomping on his head with spiked shoes, while his mouth felt like something had crawled in and died. Burying his face in the pillow, Gibbs cursed himself and last night's outing. A slight movement beside him had him peeking from his pillow.<p>

He froze.

There lay Tim asleep.

Face peaceful, which was a big difference to his body. His neck was covered in marks and hickeys and his naked chest was no better.

Gibbs remained frozen in the bed, eyes wide, when all of a sudden as though someone had hit his 'on' switch, Gibbs scrabbled out of bed.

_Oh God, what did I do last night!?_

He desperately tried to remember what happened but couldn't remember anything past his last drink. He couldn't even remember how he'd gotten home.

"Gibbs?"

Panicked blue eyes looked over at the bed where a sleepy-eyed Tim was staring at him.

"T-Tim?"

The ringing of his cell phone from his pocket had him jumping; instinctively he took out the phone and answered it.

"G-Gibbs."

"Hung over too?" came Tony's voice from the other end.

Gibbs didn't answer, eyes staying on Tim, who stared back with a tilted head. "Gibbs, are you alright?" Tim asked.

"Boss?" inquired Tony from the other end.

"Y-Yeah," Gibbs finally said pulling himself together. "What is it Tony?"

"Dead Navy officer," Tony answered and rattled off the address.

"Alright," Gibbs said before hanging up.

Tim watched as his husband stared down at the phone, before looking up at him, eyes lingering on his chest, and Tim blushed under the attention, jumping when Gibbs suddenly headed for the door. Watching his husband leave in a flustered state made the Bearer wonder what was going on.

* * *

><p>"Is it me or does Gibbs seem extra…Gibbs?"<p>

All three Agents stared at their Boss who was reducing their suspect into tears before they turned to look at their Director.

"Still hung-over, I think," Tony guessed.

"_**Can**_ Gibbs get hung over?" Kate said.

"Perhaps it's something at home?" said Ziva.

"Nah, Gibbs would never let anything at home affect his work," Tony said.

All four looked back at the interrogation going on, the suspect looked five second away from dropping dead with fear. Everyone was sure he'd already wet himself.

"Are you sure about that?" Ziva asked.

Their suspect turned out to be another lead and Gibbs sent his three Agents to check it out, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

His thoughts were not happy ones.

In fact he felt like he was going to be sick, what he did to Tim…he….

Several heads looked up at the sound of a fist slamming into the desk, but quickly going back to work when intense blue eyes glared at them. Taking a deep breath Gibbs leaned back into his seat, his mind going back to this morning and Tim.

Tim. Tim who hadn't even fought back the previous evening.

"_Probably couldn't," _he thought bitterly. _"Probably was taught not to." _

The Agent wouldn't put it pass those idiots at the Ark, the kid was SO damn submissive around him, the younger man probably just laid there while he…God, he needed air.

Getting up Gibbs headed for the elevator.

When the three Agents came back, Gibbs hadn't still returned.

* * *

><p>"Explain."<p>

Jimmy sat beside Tim, his friend squirming under Ron's intense gaze, fiddling with his straw.

"Erm...well...," Tim stuttered, glancing around the diner they were in a panic.

When he'd called Ron last night, telling his friend that he just had sex with Gibbs, Ron had nearly left the office, Tim had convinced him to stay at work. Ron only agreed to it if Tim agreed to meet him at their now usual diner so the other could explain.

Now they were here for lunch.

"Tim," Ron said softly, hand reaching out to stop the fiddling, "It's okay, just tell me what happened."

Taking a deep breath, Tim did, when he was done, Ron wasn't sure if he should feel relieved, laugh or go put a bullet through Gibbs's head. All three sounded good.

"Okay listen," Ron said after a moment. "You did _**not **_have sex with Gibbs."

Jimmy stared at Tim, mouth agape.

"Really?" Tim asked. "But we—"

Ron gave a small smile. "Trust me, you didn't have sex. What happened last night is what's considered a heavy make out session"?

"Make out?" Jimmy inquired.

It took Ron a moment to remember that when it came to sexual intercourse the Ark was very tight-lipped about it. They never said anything about it (Guards were instructed to **never, ever** saying anything about it around the Bearers) only that it was used to reproduce. There weren't any classes about it now that he thought about it. Ron had no clue as to why they didn't; then again he never liked to think about the Ark beyond Tim and Jimmy. And obviously Jimmy and Ducky weren't having sex.

"Remind me to give you the books and DVDs," Ron said to Jimmy's question.

"So…I didn't have sex with Gibbs?" Tim finally said.

"No," Ron answered.

Tim frowned, a bit confused as to why he felt upset about that.

"However, though, it does answer one question," Ron said.

Tim blinked at him. "About what?"

"Gibbs is very possessive," the FBI Agent said, pointing to the hickeys the shirt was unable to hide.

Tim smacked away Jimmy's hand when the other poked curiously at his neck and Ron snickered.

* * *

><p>It was around eight at night and they had come to a dead-end on the case. Kate, Ziva and Tony were in the bullpen bouncing ideas off each other, while Gibbs was in the Director's office no doubt getting questioned by his odd behavior.<p>

"Really Tony? Strippers?" Kate sighed.

"It could happen!" Tony huffed.

"Somehow I doubt that," Ziva chuckled.

"What would you know?" Tony grumbled.

"So this is what NCIS teams do? Talk about Strippers?"

All eyes swirled around to the right, to see Ron standing there with an amused smirk on his face. Behind him was a younger man, with short blonde hair and large nervous green eyes. He was holding a red lunch bag and looked a bit familiar.

"What are you doing here Slacks?" Tony asked rudely. "And where is Fornell?"

"Does the FBI come bearing a lead for our case?" Kate asked.

"Nope," Ron answered Kate, ignoring Tony. "I'm just playing escort today. Where's Gibbs?"

"With the Director." Ziva answered, eyes on the increasingly nervous man next to the Agent.

"Mind if we wait here?" Ron asked, looking like he didn't want to, but the NCIS women knew it was mostly because of Tony.

"Yes," Tony said snarkily.

"No," said both Kate and Ziva

Tony pouted but didn't say anything when Ron escorted the young man to the empty desk and into the chair next to Kate's. The moment Ron leaned against the desk his phone rang.

"Sacks," he answered.

Ron listened then gave a little smile and after quietly telling the young man he'd be right back, Ron left the bullpen. The moment the man left, Tony pounced.

"So. Are you Slacks' new Probie?" Tony asked.

"I'm...sorry?" the young man said.

"What? They have another name for Probie at the FBI?"

"I don't understand," the young man said.

The young man jumped when a hand came up to smack Tony on the back of the head. "Tony, leave him alone. It's obvious he's not an Agent," Ziva said, having gotten out of her seat to save the young man from her nosy partner.

"Don't mind him. His mother never taught him how to mind his own buzzwax," Ziva said to the young man who was staring at her.

"Beeswax," Tony corrected, rubbing his head.

"Bees have wax?"

Tony gave Kate an "it's your turn" look, to which the she just smiled and went back to her notes.

Leaving it alone Ziva turned back to their guest. "Ziva David" she introduced herself.

"You're very pretty," the young man blurted out, blushing when he realized he said it out loud.

Tony snorted, while Kate gave a soft "aww". Ziva smiled. The man was kind of cute. "Thank you," she said, "Mr…"

"Oh! Timothy Gibbs…is something wrong?" Tim asked when Ziva's eyes widened.

Kate's head popped up and Tony, who started nibbling on a car bar nearly choked.

"Did you say Gibbs?" Kate asked standing up from her desk and going over.

"Yes," Tim replied. "Is something wrong?" He asked again.

"Er, no," Kate said "It's just that our Boss's last name is Gibbs."

"I know," Tim said, remembering what Gibbs had said when Tim had shyly asked about his job. "He's my husband."

Despite their suspicions being confirmed, three jaws still dropped. This cute (even Tony had to admit that the man was rather cute) obviously shy young man was their Boss's new spouse!

"_**YOU'RE **_our new mom?!" Tony exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review Please!<em>**


	11. Chapter 11

**When One Door Closes **

"You're our new mom!?"

At first Tim stared blankly at the others, then his eyes widened.

_My husband already has children?_!

"Erm...?"

"Really Tony," Kate sighed as she smacked the Senior Agent upside the head startling Tim. "He's just joking," she said as she turned to Tim.

"Uh...Okay," Tim replied weakly.

"He's always joking, I feel badly for whomever he marries. Anyway I'm Catlin Todd, but everyone calls me Kate, you know Ziva and of course this is Anthony DiNozzo, but everyone calls him Tony."

"It's nice to meet you all," Tim said smiling shyly.

"Tim?"

All four heads turned and watched Gibbs coming down the stairs followed closely by the Director who did not look happy.

"What are you doing here?" Gibbs asked when he got to his desk. "How did you get here?"

"You forgot your lunch," Tim said as he stood, picking up the bag on the desk and holding it out, "and Ron drove me here."

Gibbs took the lunch bag held out to him ignoring the small "aww" from Tony.

"Thanks," he said softly.

Tim smiled before his attention was taken by the Director (who had been informed by Ziva and Kate of the situation). Tim introduced himself.

After putting his bag down, Gibbs looked at his husband, but saw nothing that indicated to him that the younger man was traumatized by last night's events, but then again how would he know what to be traumatized about? Aside from what Tim had told him, Gibbs knew nothing about the Ark and/or what they did or taught. The only way he'd know if something were wrong would be by asking. And talking has never been my strong point.

Looking back at Tim, his stomach twisting with guilt, he decided he owed it to the younger man to try.

Hours later, Gibbs arrived home to find his husband in the living room on the sofa reading a book. On the coffee table was a bottle of bourbon and a glass that was no doubt waiting for him.

"Hello," Tim greeted, looking up from his book.

"Hey," Gibbs said softly.

He paused and considered sitting down next to the other man. Finally he took off his jacket, tossing it over the sofa arm, then sat and bent down to take off his shoes. "That a new book?" Gibbs asked as he poured himself a glass of bourbon.

Tim nodded. "After we left NCIS, Ron took me to get a new one at the bookstore."

Gibbs found, despite knowing that Ron had come from the Ark (and he still needed to look into that), and the older man was just trying to help Tim get used to the world outside of the Ark, that he didn't like how much time the two were spending with each other.

"How was work?" Tim asked.

"Work was work," Gibb answered before sipping his drink.

There was silence and Gibbs found himself squirming in his seat.

"Is something wrong?" Tim asked, putting down his book and looking at his husband.

Gibbs sighed and downed the rest of his drink and poured another but didn't drink it. He looked at his husband who was waiting patiently for a response.

"About last night..."

"Oh, don't worry about it," Tim said smiling.

Gibbs paused. "Don't…worry about it?"

"Yes. Ron explained it to me."

What. The. Hell?

"Explained what?" Gibbs asked.

"That we didn't have sex," Tim said calmly.

"But last night I—"

"You were acting weird that night," Tim explained, "and you smelled a little funny, then you—" and here Tim trailed off and blushed. "Anyway, R-Ron called it a make-out session. I-I mean, you touched me and everything but that was all that happened."

Somehow that didn't make Gibbs feel any better.

"Does...does that bother you?" Tim asked after studying the other man's face.

Gibbs sighed rubbing his face with both hands before answering. "Yes."

"Oh." Tim said softly, and he found himself frowning as something in him twisted at the thought that his husband didn't like touching him in such a way.

"I lost control," Gibbs continued on. "That night; I lost control and could have hurt you."

"But you didn't."

"But I could have! And what's worse you wouldn't have—"

Tim jumped when the man hit the coffee table with his hand rattling the things on it. He looked at his husband whose face…it was an expression he'd never seen before. If he had to describe it, the word would be...broken. Tim found he didn't like that expression on Gibb's face.

"Last night," Tim said softly, "when you came into my room and…did...that to me, I was confused, actually very confused. Everything was just so new, different...so many new sensations. I wasn't sure what to do, but…but I didn't dislike like it."

Gibbs jumped when his hand was gently taken. "Gibbs," Tim smiled shyly when his husband looked at him, "it's all right. Everything's alright."

Gibbs looked at the smiling young man then down at their entwined hands. Tim tilted his head at the huff of laughter. His eyes widened when his husband leaned towards him and kissed his forehead.

Gibbs gave a small smile at the blush.

* * *

><p>Morning found Gibbs following the smell of brewing coffee.<p>

"Morning Boss!"

Gibbs stood in the kitchen doorway, blinking sleepily at the sight of his team sitting around the table at six in the morning.

"Tony, you know Gibbs isn't Gibbs before his coffee," Kate laughed as she watched Tim hand his husband his first cup of coffee of the day.

"Why are you all here?" Gibbs asked once he'd had his first sip.

"Breakfast," Kate answered as she looked up from setting the table.

Gibbs looked at his husband who gave a sheepish smile. "They said it was alright," the younger man said, a bit of worry in his voice.

"It's fine...for today," Gibbs said, knowing his team would understand his meaning (and no doubt ignoring it), before sitting down.

Tim nodded and smiled before turning his attention back to the stove.

"Allow me," Ziva said getting up to help plate the food.

"Thank you," Tim said smiling.

Once everyone else had been served, Tim made his own plate and sat himself next to his husband.

"This omelet is awesome!" Tony said around a mouthful of his bacon, cheese, and sausage omelet.

"Tony, chew your food," Kate sighed, making a face when Tony opened his mouth showing his chewed up food. Kate sighed again.

"That is disgusting," Ziva said, frowning while Kate threw her napkin at the Senior Agent.

Gibbs sighed. _"What have I done in a past life to deserve this?"_

He glanced at Tim when his husband giggled.

"So, Tim, what did you think of NCIS?" Kate asked.

"It's very big," Tim answered, "and the Director seems nice."

Tony snorted while Gibbs's lips twitched.

"Nice isn't a word we would use," Kate said at Tim's curious look.

After a breakfast that consisted of bickering between the three agents, Gibbs ignoring them and Tim watching in a mixture of awe and amusement, Tim handed Gibbs his lunch along with a thermos of coffee.

"Um, here," the younger man said to the other Agents.

All three stared at the brown bags sitting on the counter.

"I'm sorry I couldn't give you proper bags for these," Tim said nervously when they continued to stare.

"You made us lunch?" Tony asked.

Tim nodded, nervously wondering if he had somehow overstepped.

"You didn't have to do that," Kate said.

"I wanted to," said Tim with a smile.

Gibbs intervened again. "And that is fine for today," he said to Tim, knowing how Tony would abuse the privilege.

After taking their lunches, Kate, Ziva, and Gibbs headed for their cars. Tony stayed back in the kitchen after Tim had shyly asked if he could have a word.

"What's up?" Tony asked leaning against the counter.

"Well, um...I was wondering if you'd—you'd..." Tim blushed.

Tony tilted his head as he waited patiently for the stuttering younger man to ask his question, wondering if perhaps the younger man was going to ask for information about Gibbs.

"I was wondering if you'd—if you'dteachmeaboutsex!" Tim said quickly.

"….Huh?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review Please!<em>**


	12. Chapter 12

**When One Door Closes **

Tony sat down at his desk, eyes glazed, his mind going over the conversation he'd had in his Boss's kitchen. More importantly to the answer he'd given. _Why in the hell did I say yes?! _ He groaned and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Something wrong Tony?" Kate asked from her desk.

"I'm going to die," The Senior Agent whimpered.

Because Gibbs is no doubt going to kill him when he finds out and Gibbs always finds out.

Ziva shrugged when Kate looked questioningly at her.

"_It wasn't like I could say no when those big green eyes were looking at me like that!" _Not only that, but Tim had made a very compelling case, a _**really**_ compelling case during their conversation and Tony had been impressed before he returned to the problem at hand.

"But why are you asking me?" Tony had asked.

"You have experience from what I heard, and I feel like I can trust you," Tim had said before giving a small shy smile.

"_Yep. Definitely doomed."_

* * *

><p>Tim had just finished folding the day's laundry when there was a knock on the front door. He was, after a quick look at the time, surprised to see it was already two o'clock. He got up from the sofa and went to open the door.<p>

"Hello Tony," Tim smiled as he let his guest in.

"Hey Tim," Tony says as he entered, a black messenger bag slung over his shoulder.

"Are you hungry?" Tim asked as he led the older man to the living room.

"No thank you," Tony replied. He found having a bad case of nerves had taken away his appetite.

Tim nodded as he finished straightening up the living room. Grabbing the laundry basket, he went upstairs to his room. He placed the basket on the floor next to his bed before getting the big notepad and pen that he used to write down the grocery list, reminders or just random things. Heading back down, he tried to ease his excitement; ever since Ron had told him that he and Gibbs hadn't had sex that night he had been curious.

What exactly _**was **_sex?

He'd figured he could ask his husband obviously, but the one and only time he had brought it up Gibbs had given him an almost terrified look that he quickly changed the subject. Jimmy was out for obvious reasons, and because of his unpredictable and sometimes busy work schedule Ron had yet to talk to him about it or given him the items he had promised earlier. Just as he was giving up on never knowing, he remembers Tony.

On that one trip to NCIS, Tim learned that Tony was an expert, or at least that's what he gathered from the ongoing conversation. It was just his luck that the team had come by that morning.

"Oh god! You're going to be taking notes?!" Tony whimpered when he sees the notebook and pen.

"Shouldn't I be?" Tim blinked, confused.

Tony sighed. "No, it's okay. Sit down so we can start, okay?"

Tim sits and eagerly waits. Tony is silent for a moment, inwardly thanking god, the universe and whoever, that his Boss is at a mandatory two day workshop that all team leaders had to attend once a year in Virginia. Tony's not sure he would be able to explain why he was giving Tim a sex talk if Gibbs was here.

"Alright, so..." Tony begins, "let's talk about sex."

* * *

><p>When Gibbs returned home two days later, it was early evening. He'd bought Tim a present: a souvenir mug from the gift shop in the Holiday Inn where the workshop had been held. It had cost him an arm and a leg; <em>It's a mug, for God's sake!<em> But Gibbs found he didn't really mind, especially when he imagined the (hopefully) surprised and delighted look on Tim's face.

He found his husband in the kitchen, finishing up dinner, so he knocked on the doorframe to get his attention. Surprisingly, when Tim turned around, his face went completely red. From the tips of his ears all the ways down his neck.

"Hey," Gibbs said after a moment's pause.

Tim squeaked and whirled back to the counter.

Gibbs looked around the kitchen but he saw nothing out of the ordinary, nor had he seen anything when he came into the house. Looking back at Tim, the Agent decided to leave it alone for the moment, and walked over to the kitchen table. He placed the bag on the table and took out the mug wrapped in white thick paper. He moved to stand beside Tim, he leaned up against the counter and was taken aback when Tim jumped, the Agent then watched his husband's face, if it were possible, turn a darker red.

"I got this for you," Gibbs said holding out the package.

Tim looks down at the gift curiously and slowly takes and unwrap it.

"Oh!" The mug was medium in size with the words Virginia in cursive with the state's colorful landmarks in the background. It wasn't really anything special but Tim smiled.

"Thank you," he said looking at Gibbs.

Gibbs nodded, a little smile on his face.

* * *

><p>"I am so sorry! Please don't kill me!"<p>

Gibbs stared at the Senior Agent who was down on his knees in front of him, clinging to his legs.

"Why am I going to kill you?" Gibbs asked.

Tony mumbled something but whatever it was muffled by his face pressed into Gibbs's pant leg. Gibbs sighed to himself and while asking God what he did to deserve this, smacked the man upside the head.

"DiNozzo!"

Tony looked up at him.

"Calm down, and tell me what happened."

The arms around his legs tightened and Tony whimpered.

"I taught Tim about sex!" DiNozzo wailed and buried his face back into the man's pants

"You...what?"

One hour, two cups of coffee, and a promise not to shoot later, Gibbs got the whole story. He is both relieved, confused, and oddly enough, irritated.

He's relieved, because Tim had been acting odd since he'd gotten back that day, blushing and refusing to look at him. The younger man kept stuttering out some kind of excuse or other when Gibbs asked if something had happened or if something was wrong. So knowing the reason relieved the tension he was feeling.

He was confused. First, because he didn't understand why Tim wanted to know about sex, so when he asked Tony and got his answer, he's even more confused why his husband didn't ask him.

Why he was irritated, he's not sure and at the moment didn't want to think about that too closely, didn't want to be too focused on the fact that Tony had given his husband Sex Ed 101.

"He didn't know anything, Boss," Tony said, now relieved that he wasn't going to die. "I mean he knew what a make-out session was but only because Sacks told him about it. I don't know what those people at Ark are doing, but I don't like it."

Gibbs agreed with him, all kind of thoughts going through his mind, though one gave him a pause.

"Did you let him watch porn?"

Tony blushed and squirmed, "It was the quickest way," Tony mumbled, "and it was soft core."

* * *

><p>"You did <em><strong>what<strong>_?!"

"I asked—"

"I heard you the first time, I just can't believe you actually asked, or that it was DiNozzo."

Ron sighed and rubbed his temple, and then looked at his friend who was now talking with an excited Jimmy.

"So, how was it?" Jimmy asked.

"Very interesting. The videos were really helpful."

"Oh god! Please tell me he didn't show you porn," Ron groaned.

"What's porn?"

"Nope, not answering that."

Jimmy and Tim pouted before going back to their conversation.

"I was a little embarrassed afterwards though. I couldn't look my husband in the eyes, still can't. Oh! I made notes. See?"

Ron made a strangled sound when Tim placed a dozen or so pages on the table. It wasn't the fact that his friends were talking about sex, or the fact that it was DiNozzo who had done the teaching instead of him. It was the fact that Tim had found out _**on his own**_. He was shocked and a little sad to put it simply. Tim and Jimmy were beginning to adapt to being outside of the Ark and its influence, soon they wouldn't need him anymore.

"Hi, you guys ready to order?"

Coming away from his thoughts and staring at their waitress, Ron realized that perhaps they shouldn't be having this conversation at a diner they frequently regularly.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review Please!<em>**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks as always to my beta MaddieStJ.**

**The first date!**

* * *

><p><strong>When One Door Closes <strong>

Tony is scheduled back to the house to give another lesson on his next day off. Tim, apparently, is very curious about sexual intercourse between a man and a woman, so when the day finally comes, Tony arrives only to find Gibbs had already left and made his way to Ducky's house.

"Good afternoon Jethro," Ducky greets when he opens the door, "you just missed Mother on her way to the nursing home and Jimmy is taking the dogs for a walk."

Gibbs follows the man to the kitchen, where Ducky proceeds to make them a cup of tea. It's only when he's nearly finished with his tea, and listening to Ducky talk about his most recent date with Jimmy that it hits him.

He's never been on a date with Tim.

The thought surprises him, along with the warm feeling he gets at the thought, but the warmth is quickly overlapped by guilt. Despite his work schedule, he still could have spent time with his husband. Yes, they do slightly talk at breakfast; and if he didn't work late he and Tim would talk a bit but that was it. He also refuses to address the night he came home drunk. He sighed.

"I see from the look on your face that you've just had a sudden and possibly upsetting epiphany," Ducky said, bringing the man out of his thoughts.

Gibbs sighed again. "You could say that, Duck."

"Care to share?"

Gibbs hesitates; thumb caressing the edge of his cup, swallowing before speaking.

"Tim and I…we've never been on a date."

"Ah," Ducky smiled, "well that is something that can be easily corrected."

"It's been a while."

"Oh Jethro, dating is just like riding a bicycle."

"Bicycling is easier."

* * *

><p>Tim walks a red-faced Tony to the door. Tony, for his part, is trying hard not to run to his car. Tim watches from the porch as the Agent gets into the car and drives off. Reentering the house he heads to the living room, gathering up the glasses and takes them into the kitchen to the sink before going back to collect his notepad. He looks over the notes before going upstairs to put it in his room. Going back to the kitchen, he starts on the night's dinner, getting out the glass pan with the pre-seasoned chicken breasts from the refrigerator and placing it on the counter. He turns on the oven for it to preheat, then starts on the vegetables.<p>

Gibbs gets home just as Tim is taking the chicken out of the oven.

"Hey," Gibbs says as he entered the kitchen.

"Hello," Tim says smiling before turning his attention back to the food, "dinner is almost done, if you're hungry."

"Sounds good. This is for you by the way," says Gibbs holding out his hand.

Tim blinks at the grey tin with a logo on it, and then looks questioningly at his husband.

"Tea leaves from Ducky. Earl Grey."

"Oh! I've heard about that from Jimmy," Tim said, taking it, "He says it good."

"We can have it after dinner if you want." Gibbs then offers.

Tim nods before heading over to the cupboard where the plates are. He's surprised when Gibbs gets there first and takes two out and hands them to Tim.

"Thank you," Tim says, before plating the food and doing his best to conceal his astonishment when Gibbs starts setting the table.

"Um, I made lemonade," Tim then offers, Gibbs nods and gets it to fill the glasses.

The young man finishes fixing the plates, and sets them on the table, then takes his seat.

"Looks good," said Gibbs, eager to taste the food. So far everything Tim has made had been beyond delicious and he now looks forward to the home-cooked meals.

"Thank you."

Silence falls as they eat, with Tim blushing when Gibbs complements the food.

"Listen, I was wondering," Gibbs said once he cleared his plate, "on my next day off, would you like to do something…together?"

Tim blinks, and then blushes when he realizes what the man is implying.

"A date? Y-You want t-to go on a d-date, w-with me?" the young man asked, blush darkening.

"I just thought it would be nice to spend the day together, but only if you want" Gibbs added hurriedly when he saw the wide-eyed look.

"I—" Tim fiddled with his napkin.

"Forget it, you—"

"No!" Tim exclaimed, startling the both of them. "Um, I mean, I do want to…go on a date with you."

Gibbs stared, and Tim continues fiddling with his napkin, and that warm feeling falls over the older man.

"Okay then" the Senior Agent said with a small grin.

* * *

><p>Ron and Tobias were at the park with Emily. The young man was watching Tobias push Emily on the swing when his phone rang.<p>

"Hey Tim."

_Ron, I need help! _

Waving when Emily called out to him, Ron frowned, "What's wrong?" he asked.

_It's terrible!_

"Calm down," he soothes as he searches for his keys.

_I'm going on a date!_

Ron stops, blinks, and then blinks again.

"What?"

_I'm going on a date!_

"Okay. I don't see how that's a bad thing."

_With my husband!_

"Okay, I'm a little surprised, but still don't see the problem."

_I don't know what to do!_

Ron doesn't bother holding back the small laugh, which causes Tim to whine over the phone.

_Ronnnnn!_

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh, calm down, calm down, deep breaths."

He hears the younger man take deep breathes and waits for few seconds. "Better?" he asks.

_Yes._

"Good. Now when is this date?"

_Um, he said he's next day off._

Which meant this weekend if Gibbs was lucky, which gave Ron the majority of the week to get Tim ready for this new adventure. "Alright" he replied, "what are you doing tomorrow?"

Tomorrow was Sunday.

_I plan to do the laundry in the morning, after that nothing._

"Okay, I'll pick you up tomorrow around eleven. We'll get Jimmy and make a day out of it."

He would be bringing Emily as well, but he's sure the two of them wouldn't mind; besides it was about time the three of them met.

_Okay._

Ron hangs up, a smile on his face.

"Mama!" Emily called, "Daddy's stuck again!"

Ron looks and laughs at the sight of Tobias stuck in the tunnels.

"Shut-up and get me out of here!"

"Coming, dear!"

* * *

><p>Their date falls on a Saturday and Gibbs is as nervous as a rabbit that's wandered into a den full of wolves. He hasn't been on a date in a long time. Hell, he's still surprised that he'd been able to even <em><strong>ask<strong>_ Tim out!

"_It's just dinner and a movie," _Gibbs reminded himself as he paced his living room while waiting for Tim to finish getting ready. "_It's nothing fancy. You stare down killers and crazy people for a living. You can do this!"._

A nervous clearing of the throat behind him had him stopping and looking.

"Um, I'm ready?" Tim said nervously, it actually came out more as a question than a statement and his eyes were looking everywhere but at Gibbs.

Tim was wearing black pants and a dark blue long-sleeved dress shirt, with the first two buttons unbuttoned and revealing skin.

Gibbs swallowed.

"Do I…look okay?" asked Tim.

"Yeah," Gibbs paused to cleat his throat, "yeah, you look great."

It was such a simple outfit, and he'd seen men wear it every day at work or in the streets in various ways, but for some reason the more he looked at Tim, the drier his throat was becoming; and that warmth he's been gets warmer.

Tim smiled, a small blush on his face.

"If you're ready, we can go."

The drive to the movie theater was filled with a nervous kind of energy, and Gibbs was embarrassed to find his palms getting sweaty, and was glad when they finally got to the theater. Luckily, the line is not long, and they get they're tickets. After leaving Tim to save their seats Gibbs goes back to the concession stand. He raises his brow at the prices, before ordering the largest popcorn they had along with two large drinks. After getting the food and shaking his head again at the total, he got back to his seat just as the previews started.

The movie was _called X-Men: Days of Future Past_, and Ducky, of all people recommended it. Apparently the M.E. and Jimmy had gone to see it, and the younger man had loved it, and Gibbs being more or less was clueless, had grabbed on the idea. Now as the next preview was starting, he isn't so sure.

"_Maybe I should have went with a romantic comedy" _ the man thought, making a face at the thought.

* * *

><p>"That was amazing!"<p>

Gibbs gives a small smile at the excited young man sitting across from him in the restaurant. Tim had been talking nonstop about the movie, and Gibbs couldn't find it himself to stop him. He enjoyed the way Tim's green eyes got bright and big, how his cheeks flushed and how his hands were moved around while he spoke and his voice had gotten breathless in his excitement.

It was adorable.

Blinking in surprise at the thought, Gibbs cleared his throat and looks at the menu he had been ignoring.

"Glad you enjoyed the movie," Gibbs said.

Tim smiles, still on his high, which seems to have gotten higher when they got to the restaurant. It was a family restaurant according to his husband. There were pictures of places, things, and people on the walls and a bar that had a television that was showing a football game. The place had a nice crowd with many families and couples; a happy squeal has both Tim and his husband looking over at the table across from them. It was a family, a man and a woman, with a baby.

The father was making faces at the baby in the high chair, the baby was squealing and laughing, the mother's eyes were warm as she watched. Tim smiled at the scene.

"I'm going to hit the head," Gibbs said suddenly, startling Tim.

"Oh, okay."

Tim watches bewildered by both the sudden hardened tone and why his husband wants to hit a head, as the man gets up from the booth and heads to the back of the restaurant. Now alone and a bit unsettled, he looks down at his menu. They didn't have tacos but they had different kinds of burgers; perhaps he'll try one of those.

As he washes his hands, Gibbs inwardly curses himself. Despite being overly shy, Tim was very perceptive and has no doubt noticed his sudden mood change. He knew, when he picked this place that there would be families, he _**knew**_; and yet it still pained him to see them.

_I've probably upset him now. _The ex-Marine thought as he dried his hands under the dryer. _So much for our first date._

Shaking away the last of the dampness, Gibbs takes a deep breath and leaves the bathroom, and he is nearly back at their booth when he stops short. Their waiter had finally come, but that's not what's made Gibbs stop.

Blue eyes take in the way the waiter leans towards Tim, how the man's eyes linger on Tim's lips as the man is responding to whatever the waiter has asked him. The waiter's expression was just short of leering.

Gibbs's eyes darken and narrow, and he silently makes his way to the booth, startling the waiter who finally realizes there is someone behind him. Gibbs gets into the young man's personal space and looms as only he can; inwardly pleased to see he's a head taller as he watches the waiter squirm and sweat.

"Um, c-can I-I h-help y-you s-s-sir?" the waiter stutters.

Gibbs raises an eyebrow and grins predatorily before sliding in next to Tim, deliberately pressing close and following that up with placing his arm around Tim's shoulder. Tim squeaks, face turning red, eyes wide.

"I'll have a beer," Gibbs orders eyes never leaving the now terrified waiter. "What do you want Tim?"

"A-A c-coke."

Taking his arm from around Tim, Gibbs glances at the menu. "And we'll start with the nachos," he says, placing the menu on the table and putting his left hand on it and lets the restaurant light hit his wedding ring.

The waiter, Marcus, according to his nametag, nods his head, then notices the matching ring on Tim's hand and with a stuttered reply goes to put in their order. When their drinks come, they're brought over by a waitress.

Gibbs stays in the same spot all throughout dinner much to Tim's confusion and surprise.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That went well I think lol! What do you guys think?<strong>_

_**Review Please!**_


End file.
